


Through Darkness and Flames

by cry_silver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Closeted gay stiles, Criminal Derek, Established Relationship, Evil Peter, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Jackson, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mechanic Derek, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Secret Relationship, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, bi derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_silver/pseuds/cry_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has only ever known the life of crime. Stiles is a straight A's student with a bright future. After their lives collided, the two have been seeing each other secertly without incident.</p><p>But now Derek's uncle is back in town, acting as a catalyst to jealous ex's, ruthless crime lords, dealing with aftermath of past abuse and testing how strong their relationship can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3, and this is the first (hopefully not last) fanfic I've written so be nice with the comments! I am also Australian, not American, but this fic is based somewhere in America (because teen wolf is american) so excuse any inconsistencies (like not having a middle school). I hope to make this part of a longer series, I've written dribbles here and there while travelling last summer and have ideas about the plot, but i am having some trouble putting everything together.

There was an insistent knock at the door, but it wasn’t loud or murderous so he knew it wasn’t Deucalion. He stared at his alarm clock, 9:37am, and in no way was he going to face the harsh reality of day until at least 11. He had gone drinking with Boyd again and probably stumbled back into his apartment close to 6am. He turned over in his bed, prepared to go back to sleep when he heard his voice. 

“Derek! Come on man!! Open up this is not cool.”

Stiles. Of course it had to be underage and completely innocent Stiles. The Stiles that did not belong in his life, a life filled with arms deals and smuggling operation. Stiles, whose father put away guys like him for a living. Stiles who he was having trouble getting out his head, not matter how much alcohol Boyd shoved in his face. Who he was infatuated with, despite knowing he shouldn't be. It was the boy who deserved a lover who could cherish and protect him from the world in a way in which Derek never would be able to. Stiles, who he was selfishly holding back.

Reluctantly, Derek staggered out of bed and headed for the door, coming face to face with a slightly flustered Stiles.

“Hey Dere-…wow! Jesus! And you’re shirtless…” Stiles stumbled, eyes focusing on Derek’s sculpted abs to a second too long. He had appreciated them on many nights, but it was always like he was discovering them for the first time when he saw them. It was one of the many things he loved about Stiles.

“I just woke up, what did you expect?” Derek replied nonchalantly despite feeling the blush travel from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He turned to let Stiles, not wanting whatever they were, advertised to the world.

“Yea, um right. I suppose that makes sense”

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in like school or something?”

“Yes Sherlock. They have school on Saturday.” Stiles sarcastically states, flailing his hands around for added emphasis. He slumped down on Derek’s worn sofa and looked up at Derek expectantly. “Just because you spent you high school life locked up in Saturday detention, doesn’t mean it’s a regular occurrence.”

“So you’re here because...” It wasn’t that Derek wasn’t happy Stiles was here, it’s just not what he expected. They usually spent time together at Stiles' house when his father wasn't home, which was often. And despite being together for a couple of months, he still felt new to this...after the horrors of Kate, he tended to forgo relationships.

“Because I’m bored and I can’t annoy Scott because his sticking his tongue down the new girl’s throat!” Stiles explained as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I thought you said Allison left Beacon Hills to attend that Gymnastics school in France?”

“Not that new girl, the other new girl. The new new girl. You know, when a new kid starts the old one is no longer ‘the new girl’. Keep up Derek.”

“Well you can’t stay here, I’m busy.” Though he didn't really mean it and Stiles knew it. He liked Stiles company and Stiles knew how lonely he got sometimes.

“With what? It’s not like your work anything, because i know your shifts at the garage are from Monday to Thurday.” He fixed Stiles with a pointed glare. “On come on, you cannot seriously think that being Deucalion’s lapdog counts as employment! Now go over in that ratty kitchen you have and make me some food. I’m starved!”

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and wonders why he even like this guy. Seriously. He actually starts to question his life choices when he actually begins walking over to the kitchen. Stiles looks just as shocked as he is, and about to voice it when there is a sudden knock at the door.  
Not just any knock, a homicidal one. 

“Derek boy, open up when need to talk.” Shit. Deucalion and Stiles even breathing the same air is dangerous, what with the boy’s lack of filter and the mob boss’ ruthlessness and he could tell from the sheer terror on Stiles’ face that he felt the same way. Maybe Stiles did have an ounce of self-preservation after all.

“Hide.” He commands simply, grabbing a hold of a now, very pale, Stiles’ arm. He dragged the young boy into towards his bedroom as the knocks started getting more violent. Oh this was so not good.

“Remind me why you work for this guy again?” Stiles whispered through clenched teeth.

“Just shut up and get in the closet.” Was all Derek replied as he shoved Stiles into the closet. Its empty state reminded Derek he needed to do his washing soon.

“I’m already in the closet, remember? I’m pretty sure only you and Scott know about the state on my sexuality.” Stiles swore he saw a flash of a smile light up Derek’s face, before it turned to cold stone, a serious glint returning to his eyes.

“Just stay here. And for god sake be quiet.” Was the only reply he got before leaving stiles, and heading to the front door. Stiles left the wardrobe door slightly ajar. There was no way he was going to miss the opportunity to spy on one of the most feared arms dealers in the state, possibly even the country.

“Derek.” Stiles had never had anybody lace two syllables with such viciousness yet keeping their air of calmness. “Were we interrupting thing?”

Stiles spies the older man walking into his view, trailed by an unfazed Derek, and a pair of seriously built twins, carrying a limp body between them. The guy look beaten and had dried blood caking his body. The twins deposited the beaten man onto Derek’s centre rug, in between where Derek and their boss stood and themselves. 

Stiles mentally took back what he said about Derek being Deucalion’s lap dog. No, that honour was reserved for the meathead twins.

“No sir, I just woke up.” Derek became immune to his theatrics ways, and was now an expert in telling when Deucalion wanted to simply build up suspense and when he was about to let heads roll. He was more worried about the safety of the teen hiding in the next room. Being caught by his boss would spell out a death sentence for them both.

“Recognise him?” Deucalion motions for the body on the floor with surprising accuracy. It was no secret that Deucalion lost his vision after an ex associate of his threw acid into his eyes. Of course, said ex associate or more accurately what was left of him was burning away in a vat of acid, long since forgotten about.

“One of Peter’s men I think.” He tried to brush it off like the man held no significance to him, but in reality, he did recognise the man and it made him worry. It made him worry, because he was staring at Peter’s right hand man, one of his most trusted advisers. And if he was in Deucalion’s Territory, there was a possibility that Peter was back. Great just what he needed. “Does this mean my uncle is back in town?”

“Well if he is, isn’t it nice to know I have something of his on my side?” Deucalion causally stated as if he wasn’t downright leering at Derek. Leering. Derek was seriously staring to believe that his blindness was a misdiagnosis.

“Peter and I were never close. His relationship to me stemmed nothing further than the pay check he collected for looking after Laura and myself.” It was a blatant lie, but Deucalion didn’t need to know that.

“The man was a crime lord Derek, you think an insignificant government check would really force him to keep you two if he didn’t want to?” He was eying Derek critically, almost amused at his irritation of bringing up Peter. That’s when Derek knew he was truly fucked. 

“The man was in Peter’s inner circle, one of his most trusted men. He has been for a while now, long enough to have been around when you were growing up.” Deucalion stalked forward, face inches from Derek’s, a menacing stare written into his eyes. “Don’t think I will take to being lied to lightly.”

He motioned for the twins, who took their cue to take the dead body and exit. 

“I have a long day planned Derek, so we shouldn’t waste any more time than necessary. You will come by the bar tonight, and be prepared to tell me about your relationship with Peter. Everything. If I am satisfied with your explanation, we will go about handling Peter from there and this morning would have never happened. If you disappoint me again, well I will have to pay a little visit to Laura. Except I will be less...gentle…in interrogating her. I may even dish out your punishment for lying to me while I’m there. And we wouldn’t want that now would we?”

He actually had the audacity to cup one of Derek’s cheeks, almost tenderly, as he delivered the last part before walking out the door.

 

Stiles waited a good 10 minutes after the crime lord left, before emerging. Derek was in the same place Deucalion left him, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“I…erh…I don’t know if you want me to stay or not…” Stiles muttered awkwardly, running a hand through his grown out buzz cut.

“Stay.” Derek almost forgot Stiles was over, and worst of all, witnessed the entire showdown. He would have been mortified if he wasn’t so shaken. He also knew he didn’t want to be alone right then.

 

It was well into the afternoon before he had the courage to ask Derek. Up until now, they had spent their time making food, and binge watching prison break. But the mood had remained sombre. There wasn’t Stiles usual commentary, or Derek making threats to cover up his amusement and yet Stiles wouldn’t be anywhere else.

“What happened?” Stiles asked catching Derek off guard. He could see that he had zoned out long ago, deep in thought, but his curiosity was burning. 

“With Peter, what did he do?”

“What makes you think he did anything? Deucalion just wants to know where we stand with each other. Probably, to see where my loyalties lie.” 

He tried to brush it off. He did not want Stiles involved. Laura had already been threatened by Deucalion, but she was tough. She had been in the game longer than Derek and could handle herself. Stiles…well Stiles parents had sheltered him for the realities of this side of the city. He knew thing yes, his mind was brilliant and could figure out the greatest complexities of any situation. But this real life, people would die, and the parlour tricks his dad taught him would only go so far against the professionals Peter and Deucalion dealt with on a regular basis.

“I’m not stupid Derek. He did do something, he hurt you didn’t he?” Stiles may not has ever be allowed to be near when his dad dealt with victims of abuse, but his father made sure he knew all the warning signs. He wanted Stiles to pick up if a kid he was going to school with might need some help and be incapable of asking for it. Unfortunately, he did not teach Stiles any tact in dealing with them. However, stiles reasoned that with emotionally constipated Derek, bluntness was the best option.

“Stiles…i…” His voice was broken and eyes filled with tears he was just holding back.

“I want to help you Derek. But if you don’t want to talk about it with me I can leave.” Stile has had tears pricking his eyes. “But please – just….talk to someone before you go to the bar tonight? Talk to Laura ok? She knew what happened right? She’s too smart to be blind.”Despite never actually meeting Laura, he had heard enough about her to know that she would definitely be able to see her brother in pain.

Seeing Derek this broken was breaking him. He wanted nothing more than to drag him to bed, tuck him in and not let him face the world until he look less vulnerable. He settled for drawing him into a hug. Derek snuggled into his shoulder, letting a few tears escape before composing himself. He reached for the cookies Stiles baked earlier and settle into the couch, telling Stiles about his robbed teenage year. He told Stiles about how Peter raped him on regular basis growing up, how when he fought back he would also get beaten. He told Stile about how anytime Peter thought he was beginning to show interest in someone he would beat Laura, threaten to turn her into his new toy if he didn’t stop. He mentioned how most times it was just Peter’s paranoia, and Derek was forced to watch his sister be beaten for no reason. He broken down half way though and curled into Stiles’ lap, where he felt safe. Somewhere along the way, the exhaustion caught up with him and he drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think i know why Peter is back…” Derek said, proud at how strong his voice sounded, a vast contrast to how he was feeling inside.
> 
> “And that would be…?”
> 
> “Unfinished Business.”

Derek decided to walk the twenty minute walk to the Lion’s Den (the name of Deucalion’s Bar). It was where he ran most his business from and Derek always suspected the name was a taunt to law enforcement. 

He entered the back room, receiving nods form the security guards hidden throughout the bar. As one of Deucalion’s underlings, he was entitled to free drinks, but he was smarter than to get drunk in a room full of hot heads and guns. It was also a terrible idea to not be on full alert when dealing with someone as conniving as Deucalion.

This times the Twins weren’t there, but Jennifer was. God she made Derek uncomfortable, with her not so subtle flirting and soulless eyes. She just screamed Kate too much for his liking. She excused herself with the pretence of getting a drink, but they all knew when important business was about to go down and when to stay away. Let just say, if you didn’t have that kind of initiative, you didn’t make it really far in this game.

“Derek, would you like a glass of aged scotch to ease your tongue?” He said swirling the shot of whisky in his glass.

“No, you know I prefer not to drink here.” Derek replied, preferring to cut over the bullshit.

“Wise choice, I suppose. Though not a fun one.” He said frowning. “So Peter…?”

 

And that was how Derek found himself telling one of his darkest secrets to a man whom he would rather not have any weaknesses in front of. It was not that he didn’t like Deucalion, he was loyal, and would give him blood and guts if he asked. It was just that in this industry, you learn to be cautious, guarded with information. It’s a survival tactic you must learn, because down here you don't get a second chance.

By the end, he was grateful that Stiles pushed him earlier. He was definitely more composed in recounting the story a second time now that it was out of his system.

“Well, I’ll admit it wasn’t what I was expecting. Don’t get me wrong, Derek boy, I love you like a son, you have so much potential that I just want to unleash. And I protect those who are mine. But you knew when you joined this organisation what was at stake. And I hate to admit it but it does sound like Peter has a soft spot for you.” Derek held his façade of calm while Deucalion spoke, but he was terrified of what Deucalion was willing to sacrifice to get Peter out of his territory again. “Fortunately for you, you haven’t spoken to Peter since you left him when you were sixteen. And it appears that you have outgrown his age preference, so we have to come up with another route to get rid of him.”

“My knowledge on Peter may be a little outdated, but some things never change. I know how Peter thinks…I know how he plays his moves…hell, I might even have a clue as to why he is back…” Derek was actually proud at how strong his voice sounded, a vast contrast to how he was feeling inside.

“And that would be…?”

“Unfinished Business.”

 

He called Stiles after the meeting with Deucalion. He wasn’t sure why that was his first call, but he was glad that Stiles simply told him (more like demanded) to come over. With his dad working late at the office again, one of the perks of being a police captain, Stiles had no qualms about his boyfriend visiting and from the brief phone conversation, he sensed Derek’s need for comfort right now behind the tough boy persona Stiles sees straight through. 

 

“How’d it go with your boss-man?” Stiles asked jovially. He knew when to be tender and caring and when to play it off something that wasn’t too serious. It actually scared him how well he has gotten to knew Derek in the past two months.

“Not as worse as it could have been. I think he will back off, as long as I provide him with enough information on Peter to take him down.” Stiles just smiled, carding his hands through Derek’s hair. Derek was sitting on the edge of his bed and while his body was facing him, his head was looking out the window.

“Surely I’m more interesting than whatever’s got your attention out there,” Stiles says coyly, smirking as he let his other hand snake around the inside of his thigh. Derek’s response was immediate as he leaned into Stiles, crowding his space and forcing him to lie back.

Stiles arched his back, pushing into Derek hungrily as Derek’s lips careened into his. He parted his lips, giving his boyfriend better access. Stiles had only ever has sex with one other person before and he wasn’t into kissing. On the rare occasions they did it was it felt rushed and messy. Derek on the other hand, his tongue seemed to be part of a secret acrobatic team, the way it moved within his mouth.

It was a lot faster and rougher than any time they had done it before. On a complete unrelated noted Stiles discovered that he now had a thing for rough sex…and bad boys…and Derek spooning him through the night.

 

Both of them were so wrecked after they finished that neither remember Stiles’ dad would be coming back at some point. Stiles was just glad that his father hadn’t felt the need to come into his room for any reason in the night. However, it didn’t change the fact that he would still be home in the morning, which is what lead to Derek having to crawl out of Stiles second storey window the next morning.

He had always laughed at Scott when he had been forced to do it with Allison, but seeing Derek do it made him even more alluring. Stile was really struggling not to drag him back inside and go for another round. As if sensing his train of thought Derek leaned back in through the window and stole a parting kiss from Stiles. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Derek begins.

“Now isn’t exactly the time for a conversation Derek! For god sakes, you’re crouching on my roof at 9 o’clock on a sleepy Sunday’s morning! Seriously though, don’t let Mrs McKay from across the road see you, she loves to gossip and will assume you are sneaking out of my Dad’s room.”

Derek just smiled, not a smile of amusement, just a genuine one, and it was warming Stiles heart so much that he was really struggle to find excuses not to drag Derek back inside and do some more naughty things to him.

“You’ve really helped me through some shit, Stiles. You know all about those close to me and haven’t even met my sister yet…I want you to come tonight…you know for dinner...at my sister's place?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out as a question, but his heart was definitely skipping a few beats waiting for Stiles’ response. This was a big deal for him.

“Ok, text a time and place. I’ll be there with a cherry on top.” And with that, Derek jumped of Stiles roof and headed for his Camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...this chapter was kinda thrown together.....the next one will be better i promise! It was also definitely have more humour and Hale Family Feels.
> 
> In the next chapter I will introduce Laura and Peter, it will much like this one, be a Derek centric chapter. Chapter four will revolve around Stiles. It will take place at his High school and there will be some tensions with Jackson.
> 
> I know things are kind slow at the moment, but I think i wanna pick up the pace a little and finish this story by around the 8 to 10 chapter mark. Maybe turn it into a series depending on where it ends up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s not too late to order in.” This was the first time Derek had seen Laura spend more than 15 minutes on a meal. It was making him quite nervous.
> 
> “What? I can cook!” She replies indignantly. “Plus it’s not every day my baby bro brings home a secret lover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RedLadyMoon, for pointing out some inconsistencies. I tried to correct them in this chapter and ending up having to push Peter's intro to the next chapter. It flows much better though that way.
> 
> I'm new to write so bear with me as i get my shit together...and please point out anything that doesn't make sense or you have questions about so that i can fix them!

When Derek told Laura he was secretly dated someone and he thought it was serious enough for her to him, he had expected to maybe order take out and chill at her apartment. Laura of course, being Laura decided this would not do.

No see wanted to have a nice home meal dinner at her fancy apartment. The problem? Laura sets kitchen on fire when she cooks, and her apartment is far from fancy.

“Are you sure you want to do this? It’s not too late to order in.” This was the first time Derek had seen Laura spend more than 15 minutes on a meal. It was making him quite nervous.

“What? I can cook!” She replies indignantly. “Plus it’s not every day my baby bro brings home a secret lover.”

“For god’s sake Laura, we haven’t even been together that long! And you can only cook if it comes from a can. And even then, just barely.” Ok so he was a little stressed that Stiles was coming over. For like a proper date. Date-ish…does it even count as a first date if your sister is chaperoning?

He and Stiles hang out a lot, but never have they formally been on a date. and this counts as a date, right? He was so insecure about thi, but he really wanted Laura and Stiles to get along, being the two most important people in his life right now.

Laura of course, saw straight through his antics, and only responded to his quip with a smacking of her specula before her doorbell rang.

He opened the door nervously, as if there may be a dragon on the other side, waiting to eat him for dinner. And honestly, he feels that may even be a safer option than consuming whatever Laura is trying to concoct in the kitchen.

“Uh hey,” Stiles said, running his hands through his hair. Derek had learnt that this was a nervous habit of his, when he couldn’t fidget with something. He was dressed nicely, in a simple white button down and black slacks. Derek suddenly felt like he should be wearing something more fancy than his dark red Henley and black jeans. Though in his defence, it was better than his usual attire of leather and faded denim.

“I’m glad you found the place alright. I know the streets around her are hard to navigate unless you grew up here.” Oh god. It suddenly occurred to Derek that he should have picked Stiles up. The poor kid only just got his driver’s license.

“Nah it’s cool. I just plugged it into Google maps and followed the sexy lady voice on my phone.” He smirks. And god was that smirk doing things to Derek.

“Oh for God’s sake Derek! Invite him in!” Laura yelled for the kitchen. He could definitely detect the amusement in her voice of watch her clam, stoic brother stumble over a sixteen year old boy.

“Stiles this is Laura, Laura Stiles.” Derek introduces as he leads Stile into Laura’s dining room.

“Stiles! So glad you could make it, I’ve heard so much about.” Laura said emerging from the kitchen, apron covered in flour. Funny, Derek doesn’t remember flour being an ingredient in what Laura was making. “Oh are those flowers for Derek! They’re beautiful, but I’m not exactly sure he’s a flowers man…”

“Eh no, actually they are for you. Derek mentioned that you were making dinner…so I thought I should bring something and Google suggested a bottle of wine…but eh…I'm not exactly old enough to buy one, you know?”

“Oh my god you are too precious!” She coos taking the expensive looking flower bouquet from Stiles. She took the flowers into the kitchen, trying desperately to find a vase. Derek knew it was just wishful thinking. He was proved right when she settled for a tall glass. “Derek. Did you bring me flowers? Or are you being out classed by a sixteen year old?”

“It depends on whether or not that thing is going to give me food poisoning.” He said pointing over to the ‘dinner’ now plated up.

“Oh hush you, it’s edible!” Laura replied indignantly.

“Well this looks unique…” Stiles chimed in. Derek had warned him that Laura was insisting on cooking, and the fact that she had absolutely no skill in it. Stiles was flattered that she was making such an effort and vowed to eat whatever was put in front of him…but looking at what she prepare…he was really regretting his decision.

Derek was trying, and failing miserably to hold back a laugh at Stiles’ attempts to reassure Laura.

“I mean it looks like the picture on the recipe…if you squint a little…” Laura admitted. Derek didn’t even bother to hide it anymore, he just burst out laughing.

 

In the end, they settled for hitting a couple of frozen pizzas Laura had. Laura tried to justify that she was indeed sill technically cooking as she fiddled with the oven’s settings. Stiles humoured her. Derek just let out another laugh, earning his second hit from the spatula for the night.

Laura also ended up going to get some wine, seeing as at the age of 21, she was the only one old enough to buy it. The alcohol turned out to be the best decision of the night as it loosened everyone’s tongues.

“So Stiles,” Laura began with a mischievous smile on her face. “Tell me, how long has Derek been hiding you. Derek and I never have any secrets and you have never come up in conversations until yesterday.”

“We met a couple of months ago. I was in one of the change rooms in the mall, look for a new pair of jeans with my friends Heather and Kira. They were in the female change rooms trying on their own clothes and I opened my door to go show them.” A small smile was lining his face as he remember the memory. He loves the story and it was a really pity that this was the first time he could tell anyone. “I didn’t get very far obviously, because Derek ran in closed the door behind him and looked absolutely panicked! It’s the most expression I’ve seen on his face ever!”

“Yeah, than you kissed me…a complete stranger that you didn’t even know was straight or not.”

“I was acting on instinct! A hot guy comes into my personal space, how do you expect me to react?”

Laura just bursts out laughing. Trust Derek to just not be able to get a boyfriend the normal way.

“What were you running from?” She asks Derek curious.

“An old enemy of Deucalion, they ambushed us, and we barely got away.” Derek replied, eyes darkening.

Derek never talked about himself much, so Stiles decided to take advantage of this opportunity. “How long have you been working for Deucalion? Like I know you look 25, but told me that if you hadn’t dropped out, you’d be graduating this year.”

“Since we left Peter.” Was all Derek offered up, luckily for him, Laura was more talkative.

“When we were young, we always planned to move out as soon as I turned 18. Reality is a bitch though. It turn out that I had not saved enough to move out, let alone support Derek. The adoption papers were also taking longer than expected. I was about 19, Derek 16 when we eventually left that arsehole. It was tough moving, we were so young and barely had our lives together. ” Laura brings the back of her hand to her forehead to over-dramatise the last line, the soft smile on her face accentuating her humour.

“It was two years ago.” Derek says deadpan. Laura just ignores him and continues.

“Derek got into one too many fights and the school asked him to leave. That’s when he first started working for Deucalion. I told him that wasn’t the life our mother wanted for him, a life like Peter’s. We came to a compromise, he would do odd jobs for Deucalion but also take up a trade. He began his two year mechanic’s apprenticeship. He finished a couple of months ago and moves out…same time his met you actually…coincidence? I think not!”

“Yes, Laura. I hooked up with a 16 year old at the mall and decide I need to move out to have some privacy…totally makes sense.”

“I mean we have had some great sexy times at your digs…”

“Great I’m dating someone who refers to an apartment as digs and fucking as sexy times.”

All in all, it was a pleasant evening after that. Derek enjoyed how well Laura and Stiles got on together, like they had been best friends for years. Stiles enjoyed how at ease Derek was around his sister where he didn’t have to prove himself to anyone. Laura just loved that there was someone else out there to take care of her baby brother.

 

As Derek was walking home from Laura’s he saw two men he recognised, though from where he was not sure. He continued cautiously towards them, hoping that they wouldn’t notice him, as he tried to place them. 

He realised too late that they were Peter’s men.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stilinski, being a loser as usual,” Jackson quipped, Lydia still tangled in this hold.
> 
> “Jackson, overcompensating as usual,” Stiles retorted with an arched eyebrow, winking at Danny’s amused expression before heading off to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ms Blake and Jennifer are not the same person in my fic, though you can imagine them looking the same for all intensive purposes. Or not, it's up to you really.

Stiles hated Monday mornings. First off, it always started with Harris’ chemistry lessons followed by Finstock’s economics. He was good at chemistry, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was his short attention span and Harris’ affinity for torturing students. That’s how two periods and a detention later he was standing by his locker getting his books for his next subject, English with Ms Blake. He isn’t as good as English as his is with maths and sciences but he loved Ms Blake. She was fair, approachable and understood him better than the other teachers.

“Have you handed in your application for the AP subjects next year?” said Lydia as she came up to stand beside his locker. She had been his long time crush for a while, it ended around the time the school approached the two of them to announce their intentions to push them both up a year. Funnily enough this was the time she started to notice him, realising that he could very well rival her intellectual prowess. They talked sometimes and studied a lot together, but in the corridors she stayed on her side of the popularity line and him on his.

“Yeah, it got signed off yesterday. I’m officially enrolled in them for next year.” He said with a smile. He actually hadn’t told anyone that it had been approved, not even his dad. He didn’t want to distract him off the case his was working on. Derek, he wouldn’t care about some sixteen years old's high school matters, and Scott…well he had been a little too preoccupied with Kira to even notice Stiles had applied.

“Well text me your subjects, Stilinski. I need to know what study groups I can coordinate with you and which ones I need to settle for lesser beings with.”

He reply was cut off by the boisterous banging of nearby lockers as Lydia’s boyfriend and his supernaturally annoying group of friends approached. Jackson’s first objective was of course to wrap Lydia on his arms and kiss her, then promptly went to glare at Stiles.

“Stilinski, being a loser as usual,” Jackson quipped, Lydia still tangled in this hold.

“Jackson, overcompensating as usual,” Stiles retorted with an arched eyebrow, winking at Danny’s amused expression before heading off to class. He remembers the time Jackson made his life, and Scott’s by association, a living hell. But now, he has his ADHD under control, a hot ass boyfriend and his admission into multiple maths and science AP subjects. Yeah, not even Jackson could rain on his parade today.

 

The good mood didn’t even last until the end of the day. His final period was gym class with Couch Finstock. Most boys in the class had Lacrosse Training afterwards, so they loitered in the fields instead of getting changed. Scott was one of them, and Stiles would usually be too, but his was just finishing up talking to coach to withdraw his spot from the team. As much as Stiles enjoyed being a bench-warmer with Scott, he wasn’t an athlete. The only reason he tried out for the team was because Scott needed some moral support. But now with his AP schedule set, he won’t have the time to waste on such endeavours. Coach actually didn’t mind that he was dropping the team, he berated Stiles’ instead for not applying for his AP Micro Economics class.

By the time he was done with his tirade, and Stiles was allowed to go back to the locker rooms to get changed, everyone else had already left, or were out on the field warming up for practise. He decided that he just wanted to head home, so he skipped the showers and took out his gym bag, planning on just shedding his sweaty set for his clean clothes. That was when he got slammed face first against the locker.

“No answering my texts, Stilinski. Playing hard to get doesn’t suit you.” A voice he was all too familiar with whispered in his ear. The same voice who he lost his virginity to, and that had tormented him in the halls for years before that.

“Your with Lydia now Jackson,” he replied, trying to press off the locker. It only made Jackson press into him harder. “You’ve moved on and so have I.”

Jackson huffed, “You seriously think you could ever get with someone better than me?”

“Trust me Jackson, it wasn’t hard. Now get off me, I am so done your shit right now.”

Jackson releases Stiles only to punch him with his right hook. It was hard enough to send Stiles to the ground. “Fine. I don’t want a piece of shit like you, Stilinski, anyways.”

He began to walk back out to the field before her turned back and glared menacingly at Stiles. “Oh and Stiles, you better not tell anyone about what we had, otherwise I will make your life worse than hell. And that’s a promise.”

A promise that Stiles didn’t doubt. An unnecessary threat though, seeing as there was no one he could tell that would even believe him.

 

Derek had ended up spending the night on Laura’s Couch. It hurt to move too much, though he didn’t know if it came from the beating Peter’s goons handed him or the sting of Peter’s words. 

_Derek had lost count of the punches that goon one landed, when Peter finally revealed himself. It was the first time Derek had seen him in close to two years. Back than, Deucalion had sent him running out of town, tail between his legs, but both of them new, it could only have achieved been achieved with Derek's input._

_Upon seeing his boss, goon 2 tightened his hold on Derek as goon 1 landed his final punch to Derek's face._

_"Afternoon, nephew. Tell me, has Laura gotten any better at cooking?"  Peter lowered his self to Derek's eye level taking his chin in his hands. "Oh, I have missed you."_

_"Funny, Laura and I still celebrate the day you left." It was getting more and more difficult for Derek to breath and blood was beginning to drip from his mouth. He couldn't hold in the grunt as goon punched him hard in the guts._

_"I tried long and hard to forget about the two of you. especially you Derek, and you silent submission. You carry such defiance in those eyes, always fighting the losing battle. But it's time to give in, it's time to come home. You, Laura and I are all that's left of your fallen family, and it's time we make our name great again."_

_"Burn in hell, Peter."_

_Peter just sighed, "Don't make this difficult Derek, Laura will listen to you and it's time we were a family again. Nobody needs to get hurt, we don't need to start a war. I just want you guys back at my rightful side."_

_"If you don't want to start a war Peter than leave. But this will end the same way, with me and Laura together and you alone."_

 

The goons didn't hold back on the punches and kicks they handed out after that. Peter had left to the soft grunts of pain Derek has been releasing, but not before tucking his card into Derek's pocket. After the goons were satisfied with their beating, Derek had to test his strength. Ideally, he would liked to have gone to the mechanics shop he worked at. They had one of the best first aid kits there, to comply with the health and safety laws but it was too far away for him to make it there on first in his condition. His apartment was out because it was the same distance in the other direction. That left only Laura's apartment.

She was quite shocked when she saw the state of him, and need to make a trip to the pharmacy to tend to his wounds properly. He filled her in on the story of what happened, knowing that this now involved her too and it would be dangerous to leave anything out. Laura was strong, she had looked after Derek for all these years and he knew she could handle the truth, as much as they both didn't want to face it. She also told him to text his boss and tell him that he wouldn't be able to come in on Monday and Tuesday as usual, before she left to get dinner. His boss had texted back to say that he got it covered as long as he covered Mickey's next two Friday shifts, to which Derek agreed.

Laura had just left to get dinner when Stiles texted him.

 **Stiles:** Dad's on the phone to Detective Parrish. I just heard him say two Alpha Pack members where killed at their homes this afternoon.

The Alpha Pack Gang was Deucalion's and after Peter's declaration of war yesterday, he had no doubt who was responsible. His only hope was that the member were so low level that Deucalion doesn't think it was Peter making his move.

 **Derek:** Do you know who?

 **Stiles:** Do the names Kali and Ennis mean anything to you?

 **Derek:** Well shit.

 **Stiles:** This is bad isn't it?

 **Derek:** Ennis was Deuc's right hand man. Kali one of Deuc's most loyal lieutenants. It's a brazen move on Peter's part.

 **Derek:** Peter is officially declaring war, Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek was not surprised when he found himself in an emergency meeting that night with Deucalion and his main lieutenants. He was surprised however that Deucalion promoted him to such a position following their last chat. It turns out that Derek and Jennifer were next in line following the deaths of Kali and Ennis. Derek had a handful of trusted underlings within the group who were loyal to the core towards him, but Jennifer had a network of people who feared her too much to cross her.

She had chosen to stand next to him during the meeting, where he was desperately trying to blend into the walls. Deucalion had spent the past half an hour suggesting retaliation plays, only to have to be reined in by his men for his ambitiousness. There was nothing Derek or Jennifer could do though because even though there were now in the trusted inner circle as they say, they had not built up a relation with Deucalion strong enough to suggest he was wrong.

“That doesn’t change the facts Marc. He entered my territory, beat up one of my senior members, killed two of my right hand men and is just sitting somewhere in my territory laughing it me!” Deucalion ranted. Everyone in that room was dealing with the deaths of Kali and Ennis differently. It ranged from those like Derek who were never close to them to those like Deucalion, who were barely holding to together.

“We did kill his right hand man first,” Eva the long haired brunette on the other side of Deucalion reasoned. Derek liked her, she was level head and strong, with a ferocity to her that reminded him of Laura. “Granted it was within out rights, but I’m just saying you need to step back Deuc. He made a move against us, so we make one back against him, no need to go running around like a bunch of headless chicken screaming for the Armageddon.”

She moved forward and took the reins from Deucalion, clearly in a greater state of mind to handle his affairs. “Derek, you’re his nephew, any ideas on how to hit him where it’ll hurt?”

With those word the entirety of the room’s eye’s focus onto Derek, effectively cancelling any camouflage technique he had hoped to have mastered in the last half hour.

“Peter is slight unhinged at the best of time, he does not form attachments or trust his seconds the way Deucalion did to Kali and Ennis. I would say the closest way to get him back on such a level is to hit one of his houses. Taking his money or drugs and killing off all the low level guys it would have taken a while to recruit would inconvenience him more than taking out one or two people in his higher ranking, who to him will take seconds to replace.” Derek offered. He had actually given the subject some thought on the way over here figuring he would get asked that question sooner or later.

“So we hit two of his house. A cash house and a drugs den. We kill everyone on sight.” Deucalion orders, his sense of authority finally restored. “Marc, you take the cash house, Eva you take some men and storm the drugs den. Derek and Kali, you’ll accompany me on an arms deals tomorrow night in Eva’s place. The rest of you be on the lookout for any of Peter’s men. And kill them onsite.”

And with those words, the meeting was over and everyone was dismissed.

 

Tuesday was uneventful for Derek but long none the less. He spent his time either texting snarky banter to Stiles, who was bored in class, or in Deucalion’s work loft with Jennifer and the twins going over the schematics of the guns trade that night.

By the time the transaction went down he was downright exhausted. Deucalion never showed up for it, but it didn’t matter, it turned out to be a run of the mill weapons trade. There wasn’t even need for four high ranking member to be present, but with Peter running around it was always better to air in the side of caution.

The twins were finishing loading up the new shipment of weapons while Jennifer climbed in the driver’s seat to get ready. He made his way round to the passenger’s side door just seconds before the twins crawled into the back. Jennifer wasted no time getting out there, giving him barely any time to put on his seat belt.

“Jesus women. What’s your hurry to get out of here?!” Aiden snapped from the back after his head almost collided with his brothers.

“It just….something doesn’t feel right.”

It was enough to put Derek on high alert. Jennifer had amazing intuition, even Deucalion knew to listen to her gut instincts, which usually picked up on things missed by the others.

“You think it was a set up?” Ethan said looking back through the back window at their contacts who were also packing up about to leave.

“No, the transaction felt alright. But I feel like something is coming, I can feel the chaos brewing in the air.”

 

Tuesday nights used to be a big night for Stiles and his father. He always managed to get time of work to come watch Stiles play in the weekly interschool’s lacrosse games, proud as a pie that his son was on the team, even if it was just as a bench warmer. But this was the first Tuesday he had, were was not on the team anymore.

He had finally told his dad he had quit the team when he got home from work, and he was not happy…until Stiles broke the news of his acceptance into multiple AP classes. No longer needing to come to the game earlier for the pre-game practise, Stile and his father enjoyed a nice dinner at their favourite diner, with an extra-large portion of curly fries. By the time they had finished they second helping of dessert and Stiles had dropped his father home so he could rest from a hard day of work, it was already half way through the first half.

He settled onto the stands finding Ms McCall easily amongst the crowd and made eye contact with Scott, giving him a killer smile and a thumbs up as couch decided it was finally time to let him have some field play. Stiles was tracking Scott run excitedly onto the pitch, only than realising that Scott was not the only player who had noticed his arrival.

Jackson glared at him through his helmet, jaw pressed tightly together. He considered glaring back at Jackson, but decided against giving him the attention, instead deciding to engage Ms McCall in a conversation. He told her about his AP classes when she asked why she wasn’t joining Scott and where his father was. Though he suspected the later part of that statement was less about the lacrosse game and more about their secret love for each other.

When he finally tuned back in Jackson had just scored another goal. He cheered halfheartedly with the rest of the crowd but stopped dead in his tracks when he caught the glare Jackson was sending back his way. He broke the gaze and found Scott, smiling like a maniac. Stiles mirrored his smile and went back to cheering, this time wholeheartedly, determined not to let Jackson ruin his day.

The whistle was blown and the ball was set up for the next play. Scott ran forward to tackle the ball off a Devonshire Prep player only to get shoved out of the way by Jackson. Scott hit the ground hard, while Jackson just jumped over him, his own teammate. He made quick work of the opposition scoring another goal against their rivalries, blinding Couch Finstock to the foul with the goal against their rivals.

His eyes were the first Jackson locked onto after the goal, and Stiles wasn’t sure if he intentionally knocked Scott down to get back at Stiles or his he was just in the way of Jackson wanting to score to impress him. Either Stiles decided it was childish and went back to searching the crowd for Scott. He found him in the same place Jack had knocked him over, Danny there to help him up. Stiles could tell he was hurt, but just trying not to show it because he didn’t want to do anything that may compromise his time on the field. He smiled softly and shock his head at Scott.

The game continued on like that, Jackson roughing up Scott at every opportunity he got, getting more and more enraged with Stiles lack or reaction, or attention, he was yet to figure out which one was the cause. But Stiles was seriously getting sick of it. He was tempted to just walk onto the field right there and then to call Jackson out for the child he was acting like, but instead tried to shimmer down his anger and held Ms McCall’s every time Scoot got hurt.

“Shouldn’t the couch bench him now? Surely he can see my baby is in pain…” Melissa told Stiles. She came to these games to support Scott, much like his father, but had no interest in seeing him on the pitch. She was always just as happy to see he on the bench, because she knew we was happy on the team.

“You don’t know how couch gets with these rivalry games. I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t even see the times when Scott goes down, or that it’s the same player pushing him down.”

Scott was finally taken off the field, when Jackson slammed into him at the end of the first half, the momentum causing him to careen into an opposing player, before getting knocked onto the ground twice as hard. Melissa went running forward onto the field when Scott took a while to get up, Stiles right behind her…well right behind her up until an arm reached out and dragged him into the change room.

He stumbled into a set of lockers, tuning around to see the seething face of one Jackson Whitmore.

“What the hell Jackson? Trying to beat up my best friend just to hurt me is a new low, even for you!” Stiles spat out, allowing all the anger he felt during the game every time Scott was hit seeped out.

“‘Best Friend’ is that what you are calling it these days Stilinski?” Jackson shot back with just as much venom, stalking forward to crowd Stiles against the lockers…for the second time this week. Original, Jackson was not.

Confused by Jackson’s comment Stiles remained silent, but clearly Jackson took it as an admission of guilt.

“And FYI Stilinki, McCall is not better than me.”

“Better than you? You think-” And with realisation finally dawning on Stiles, his anger returns tenfold. “You think I’m dating Scott?” He huffs. “Scott McCall? My best friend? The one dating Kira?!”

“I saw the way you were looking at him, always looking at him! And you’re such a hypocrite for acted too high and mighty to be my side bitch, but you are more than ready to get on your knees and bend over for McCall’s dick after his through with Kira.”

“OH MY GOD JACKSON FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH SCOTT!! Jesus. Never have I ever been more thankful for the day you broke up with me, because as it turns out you’re a psychotic, jealous low life!” Stiles says pushing past Jackson and storming out back to the pitch in time to help Melissa escort Scott back to her car.

She took him to the hospital as a frustrated Stiles heads back to his car, so done with the day and high school drama. He opened the driver’s seat door but never made it into the jeep.

 

Laura was walking home from the restaurant she worked at. She had to cancel her shift on Monday to take care of Derek after he came back up to her apartment looking like a war victim. Luckily, after he washed the caked blood off himself, he looked much better. Unluckily, missing her Monday shift meant working a double today.

She was so tired when she finally reached her apartment, that she didn’t even see Peter standing in the shadows by her door.

“I’m gone for 2 years and not even a phone call from my favourite niece?”

“I’m your only niece, Peter. It also makes me you least favourite niece, in which case you really shouldn’t be surprised by the lack of contact.” She snarled turning around to face him, because not facing Peter was always more dangerous.

“Come now that’s no way to treat the man that raised you.”

“My father raised me, you abused me and my little brother and forced us to grow up too soon”

“Abuse is such a harsh word,”

“What do you want Peter? I’m too tired to deal with you right now.” She sighed. “You going to beat me up so I can spot matching bruises to Derek?”

“Derek is stubborn and defiant, sometimes actions is the only way to get through to him. But you, you are rational, you see reason and he listens to you…”

“I am not going to tell Derek to ever go back to you.” She says with finality knowing where this conversation was heading. “And nothing you can do will be worse than forcing us to go back to you, so. Fuck. Off.”

“You two are forcing my hands,” He muttered threateningly. “Remember that when you force me to make my next move.”

 

Peter had driven over angrily straight from Laura’s. He wasn’t expecting her to comply with him, but he had hopes. Something was going his way tonight though as he was only standing amongst the trees for less than 5 minutes when he sees his target come out. He has to wait less than a minutes for his target to wonder off alone.

Sensing his opportunity, he extinguishes his cigarette and breaks quietly from the tree line, sneaks up behind the young teen. As he opens his door, Peter uses his hand gun to pistol whip the kid on the back of the head and collects his crumpled forms, dragging it away from his pale blue jeep.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was at his first day back at work since Peter arrived back in town, and he couldn’t help but constantly be looking over his shoulder, waiting for Peter to jump out and attack. Truth be told, he knew it was only a matter of time.

He had just finished an oil change for one his regular customer, wiping his oil stained hand when he reached over for his phone. Still no messages from Stiles. He frowned at his phone, Stiles usually got bored during his classes, which he was effortlessly acing (apart from gym). He never realised how much he missed Stiles’ cheeky banter until now, when he was bored out of his mind eating his simple packed lunch.

He decided to just let Stiles be, figuring he was caught up in regular high school drama, like a kid his age should be. Heck like Derek probably would be if he hadn’t dropped out, though his god forsaken school in the forgotten suburbs is a far cry from Stiles’ much nicer, prestigious school which he managed to get into on scholarship several postcodes down.

“Hale! Get off break, you got a customer in the office.” The voice of his ever grumpy boss, Deaton, broke through his day dreams of Stiles. Deaton was Derek’s mother’s closest friend and remained a large part of Derek’s life even when he got transferred over to Peter’s custody. He helped Laura put her bond down for their first apartment, helped her when they struggled for rent and was more than happy to offer Derek an apprenticeship at his garage when he dropped out of school and Laura put down her ultimatum. He also was harsh on Derek during said apprenticeship, making him a much better mechanic and actually getting him to enjoy fixing cars, which he never thought he would.

He set his lunch down onto its dull paper bag and went out to greet his new customer. He had a smile plastered onto his face that quickly dropped when he saw who was waiting for him. Of fucking course! Of course Peter would strike in the 5 second he let his guard down.

\---

The first thing that Stiles registered was the cold breeze upon his thin clothes. His memory started drifting back to him slowly, hampered by an insistent pounding at the back of his head, _watching Jackson and Scott on the field in his nice warm jacket…confronting Jackson…and where was the jacket?...Helping Melisa with Scott...why was it so cold?...Why was it so dark?_

His confusion was somewhat answered when a handsome middle aged men walked in, letting the light from outside flow into the room and silhouette him. He strolled through with elegance, a contrast to how he saw Deucalion stalk through Derek’s apartment, trying to corner prey. He knew from his time as a police captain's son that it is was this man’s intelligence against Deucalion’s ruthlessness, and he did not know which side he wanted to be caught on.

“Hello Stiles, I’ve been watching you for a long time.” He spoke with a softer voice than Stiles imagined, but the composure he held was terrifying.

“Well that sounds sufficiently creepy…” His voice was horse, as he suddenly realised how dry his throat was. Peter seemed unfazed, letting a half smirk crawl onto his face.

“Feisty. I like feisty,” He said crowding Stiles face, pushing him further back into the wall until his lips were by his ears. “I just didn’t know that’s what Derek was into.”

He let the last syllable hang in the air as he backed away. Stiles remained frozen. God, if this was about Derek, he was so in over his head.

“Are you one of Deucalion’s men?” Stiles asks quietly, limbs still locked in fear.

The other man just laughed. “God no. My name is Peter. And you and I, my dear, are going to have some fun while we wait for Derek to show up.”

His smirk intensified as he saw the realisation dawn on Stiles face. Pater Hale…the animal that abused _his_ Derek…that was evil enough to send even Laura Hale, the toughest chick his knew, fleeing for the hills.

\---  
“Meredith.”

Deaton and Peter had not liked each other very much and as a result he stayed well out of his way. Therefore he had never had the pleasure of meeting Meredith Walker, the girl who pretty much organised anything of importance for him and whom Derek believe that along with his uncle, were holding onto saintly by a slim thread.

“Derek Hale. You’re looking well, and waaa-owww does this whole mechanic’s look fits you better than being Peter’s lil plaything. All greased up and ready for me!” She leers, leaning closer over the bench. Somehow with Meredith though, he feels no heat behind it. In fact her intelligence supersedes Peter’s, not only does she organise everything he need, even if he never explicitly asked her to, but also due to the fact that she was the only one who was able to save him from Peter, without Peter even knowing that’s what she was trying to do.

She also sacred Derek more than Peter, because although she has a seemed to have somewhat of a moral compass, she was less in touch with her sanity and as such, more dangerous in his eyes. She was no angel, and he had blocks of childhood memories, more brutal than Peter which witnessed what she was capable of.

“Why are you here Meredith?”

“Hmmmm, ya know who else is looking well?" She asked ignoring him and handing over a thick manila envelope. "Peter's new plaything."

\---

Stiles didn’t consider himself a nerd. The boys in his school however did, and he coped the occasional beatings because of it. But there was a different between testosterone laded teens who were blindly throwing punches with no intent and a grown men who carved his career on inflicting pain.

He had started out by stabbing Stiles in the left side of his stomach, before running the blade down from his right arm pits to just above his hipbone. It was light enough to not cause muscle damage but deep enough to draw enough blood to let its presence be visible on his thin, tethered white under shirt. He managed to bite his tongue during the stabbing but he couldn’t hold back the groan from the slicing.

Peter had then punched him in the temple sending him down to the concrete floor. He seemed to take his reprieve by lifting a glass of chilled water to Stiles lips, but it was short lived as once it was down his throat, he shattered the glass over Stiles' still throbbing head.

He clenched his eyes and felt blood dripping from all the shallow cuts, willing to bet that there was still small shards of glass embedded in there.

“Open your eyes and smile for me, pretty boy.” He heard Peter jovially. God this was probably the worst part. Peter kept taking pictures of him after different stages of inflicting his pain, probably to look back on and get off at the various stages of torment Stiles’ body was coping with.

“Bite me, you prick.” Stiles spat out, as he opened his eyes. He would not let Peter capture his face in pain. Peter decided to take the picture as he was one the last syllable of _prick_ , capturing his contorted face.

 _‘Good.’_ Stiles thought bitterly, ‘ _It will probably kill his boner mid wank when he looks back at the pics_.’

“Patience my dear, we will get there in due time.” He said with a swift kick in the ribs.

\---

Everything hurt. Stiles couldn’t even breathe without agony coursing through his body. Peter had left him alone in his agony for what felt like a while, but Stiles had no way of telling. He did know though that the blood from all his cuts had dried up and caked, causing even more pain when he shifted enough to crack the scabs off.

The worst part of it was that in his whole time in captivity, Peter had never restrained him. He felt helpless with his inability to fight of the older man and somehow that stung deeper than the knives Stiles had used.

When Peter came back into the room, Stiles cringed, feeling a fresh sting assault his previously motionless body. Unlike their first encounter Stiles didn’t feel like he could back into the wall a Peter crept closer.

“How are you feeling my feisty little fox?” Peter asked, following up with a tsk. “You look a bit under the weather to me.”

“Ya think? Arsehole.” Stiles muttered, loud enough for Peter to hear but not enough to strain his sore throat too much.

“Oh well I definitely know of something that will make you feel better.” He stated in the cheery voice Stiles was really beginning to hate. He jerked Stiles head up by his hair until he was kneeling.

Stiles winced at his new position, but he couldn’t fight Peter’s hold in his current state. Not by a long shot. Though that didn’t stop his feeble attempts as Peter began to unbuckle his belt with his other hand.

“No wait…I don’t need you to make me feel better…it’s not as bad as it look, in fact…I’m just peachy.” Stiles whimpered wildly, a stone’s throw for begging Peter to stop. Peter’s response was to jerk Stiles head further back, drawing another whimper from the teen.

“Shut up boy, before I make you.” He threatened in a gravelly voice, his hand palming his now erect cock as his cold eyes take in Stiles beneath him.

Stiles didn’t have any time to respond before his head was rammed into the erect monster, a bitter sensation invading his mouth. His hands tangled onto the hand Peter was using to hold his head, desperately trying to free himself from the terrifying situation. Peter seems to enjoy his struggle more if his cock’s hardness was anything to go by. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of Stiles in the venerable position.

It takes him a few second to remember he’s not completely weapon less, but the second his teeth graze the older man’s prick Peter’s free hand shoots out with his thumbs digging into Stiles right eye. He tries to cry out in a mixture of pain and fear, but all he accomplished was allowing Peter to slide deeper into his throat.

“Don’t try to play games with me boy. Anything you think of, I swear Derek has already thought of and tried it.” Peter warn a second before letting go of Stiles’ eye go.

The thought of what Derek had to go through on a regular basis disgusted Stiles more than Peter’s penis dancing around his mouth. He stopped fighting, turning limp like a ragdoll, letting Peter thrust a few more times before he came down his throat. As the salty, bitter liquid goes down his dry throat and settles in his stomach, Stiles was happy Peter took the picture when he still had fight in his body. He didn’t want to know what he looked like now, from defiant to defeat in a matter of minutes.

His torment didn’t end there though, as Peter flipped him over and shoved him back into the ground. He let his mind drift off to thoughts of Derek baking with him or listening to his rambling commentary of movies he wasn’t interested in with fondness in his eyes. It was a better place to be than right here right now with Peter, so he just he shut his eyes and let the tears slip, as rough fingers began violating his hole.

\---

Derek paled as soon as he saw what was inside the envelope. He was he stood static in spot, muscles tensed and eyes filled with shock. It was Deaton who found him in the reception area and ushered him into the back office, taking a look over Derek’s should, muttered a curse under his breath and gave Derek some privacy.

In the safety of his mentors office, Derek finally let his hands tremble, shaking the picture they held. Picture of Stiles, beaten, with bruising starting to form and blood dripping against his precious porcelain skin.

It hurt seeing Stile in that position because of him, but what broke him was the final two pictures. He fumbled out the discarded card Peter handed him on their first encounter, and keyed his number onto his phone. He desperately called the number 3 times without answer, before he received a message saying: **“Glad you received my gifts. Give up Derek. You should know by now that I always win.”**

Derek called back 5 more times with no response and text 2 times begging Peter to stop or let Stiles go. There was still silence. Desperate he messaged Laura.

 **Derek:** Peter has Stiles!

 **Laura:** wait…WHAT?!?!

 **Derek:** This wasn’t about revenge on Deucalion, he attacked Kali and Ennis as a distraction so I would leave stiles unguarded…god how could I have been so stupid?!

 **Laura:** It’s Peter, Derek. He is not exactly predictable, don’t beat yourself up over it, ok?

 **Laura:** Der?

 **Laura:** We will get him back, Der. Meet me at mine in 15 x

Derek didn’t even bother replying. He just picked up the last two pictures. In the first one, Stiles was glaring at the camera defiantly, eyes watery with a cock shoved fully into his mouth. The second one didn’t show Stiles’ face at all. It simply had a picture of his back, battered with bruises and cum leaking out of his ass checks.

\---

“I wanna start by saying that Peter is a powerful man and not an enemy that you want to have, so if you walk out of this door now, we will understand.” Laura began as she stood next to Derek by the counter. Directly opposite them on the couch Erica, Boyd and Isaac, Derek’s closet and possible only friends sat on the couch, with a mixture of silent determination and anger swirling in their eyes.

They had all meet in high school back when Peter was in custody of them so they knew Derek’s distain for his uncle. They also joined The Alphas shortly after Derek, so they knew about his betrayal of Peter as well. But they never imagined the things Derek was forced to endure at his hand.

Laura had put up a brave front, and explained to the trio about Peter and Derek’s history. Derek had known they knew the second he walked through the door, but there wasn’t anger when he looked at Laura, there was relief. She knew he’d hate to have to explain the situation as necessary as it was. Isaac and Erica were also shocked to find out about Stiles, but they didn’t seem surprised that he was seeing someone.

“Like we could do that. Stop wasting time and tell us the plan!”

\---

They waited until night to attack the suburban house. They had been scouting it since late afternoon and throw together a plan quickly. They had all seen the pictures and knew they had to get there fast. From what they saw, it didn't seem like Peter was there, but they couldn't take that chance. 

They had seen through the windows at least five different men, but suspected more. Laura hung back by the side of the house where they had parked Boyd's Van, taser in hand, ready for fast get away, while Derek, Boyd and Isaac trailed behind Erica to the side door. It was locked but connected onto the kitchen area, which was close to the basement in which they suspected Stiles was being kept.

Everyone was on high alert as Erica took out her lock picks and began working on the door, she got it open in less than minute and they all slowly began to creep in. Isaac lead the way, towards the basement, checking the corridor to their left for one of the guards. He didn't even have time to see the guy charge him.

Isaac received a nasty pistol whip to the head, causing him to fall back into kitchenette and hit his head hard on the corner of the stove. Derek downed the guy that attacked Isaac with a quick punch to the head, kick to the back of his knee and than slamming the mans head into the ground. Meanwhile, Boyd has managed to surprise a man who'd come to check out the commotion, catching him in a head lock and silently chocking him out. Erica lunged at his partner with her retracted pocket knife, aiming for his gut. She covered his mouth and cut cleanly throw his abdomen, causing him to blackout from the loss of blood.

"He's in a bad way," Derek said from where he knelt over Isaac. He had come too, with trouble remembering his name or where he was. Erica could see the conflict in his eyes, the two of them like brothers. 

"I'll take him to the van, you guys go ahead." She said, surrendering her lock pick kit and knife to Boyd in case they'd need it. Turn out the knife proved handy after all.

They didn't encounter anyone in the short distance to the basements entrance, but inside the basement sat four guards, all of whom looked like they were on break. Derek and Boyd took advantage of there element of surprise, with Derek tackling and choking out the closest man to them before he had time to draw a weapon. Boyd slit the quickly slit the neck of the man who charged at him, before a chair was crashed over his head. Dazed, he turned to face a short female, who swung the leg of the broken chair at him again. He barely managed to dodge the chair in time, losing Erica's knife as he fell to the ground. She stood over him, manic look in her eyes as she began to bring the broken chair leg down to impale him.

A shot rung out, and she fell to the ground instantly. He turned to see Derek, holding out his gun. They had agreed to not use their guns if it could be helped to avoid drawing too much attention to the house, but he was on the other side of the basement and there was not other way to reach Boyd in time. Boyd, nodded his silent gratitude as he began to get up and round the basement corner with Derek's Help.

The sight of the unconscious and battered Stiles knocked the breath out of Derek. One eye was black and almost swollen shut and there was caked blood everywhere. It looked like his should was also positioned weirdly, probably a defensive wound from a struggle. Boyd was already beside, picking up stiles gently and backing out of the room, before Derek even dared to breathe. Stiles was always so full of life, but there in Boyd’s arms his pale, fragile body looked close to dead.

\---

Only Laura could stay at the hospital with Stiles’ after they dropped him off as she was the only one without a criminal history, and seeing as Stiles dad is a cop, he’d probably run back ground check on strangers in his son’s room straight after making sure he was ok. The other were crowding Isaac's room as he got his head looked at. It as pretty good as far as casualties went, but they were not looking forward to dealing with the cops. Particularly Stiles' dad.

Laura wasn’t disappointed when an older man, still in his captain’s uniform bursts into the room, teary eyed and heading straight from the bed. Stiles had come out of surgery not long ago so he was still unconscious which made him look so much closer to death. His father grabbed his son’s hand, slowly thumbing over them.

“You gave me such a fright, kiddo.” He whispers to his son. It’s such a tender moment that Laura tried to escape out of the room without being seen. It failed miserably.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Stiles’ father says, turning around and acknowledging Laura for the first time.

“That’s ok, I’m Laura. I’m the one that found Stiles.” She smiled weakly. “My uncle lives in that earlier and he looked like he was struggling to get away, so I went closer for a second look and saw some guys trying to jump him. Luckily they got spooked by my presence enough to leave by I fear I may have been too late.”

“Thank you. It was truly brave of you,” Laura for a second was jealous that Stiles had such a loving, protecting and nurturing influence in his life before she shook it away.

“I should leave now that he has someone…” She says awkwardly, imagining how it’d feel to have someone intruding on Derek and her if the roles were reversed.

“Please stay. I think Stiles would love to meet you.”

They got lucky for the first time in the night, when Stiles regained consciousness while Captain Stilinksi was outside the room, listening to a curly hair, brunette Latina nurse explain Stiles’ injury’s to him. Laura heard her mention a rape kit was conducted and came back positive, making her hatred for Peter blossom even more as she sated at the once innocent, carefree young boy she had met not days before. She smile reassuringly and gently squeezed his hand as he explained their cover story to Stiles.

He silently nodded to show he understood but the was light gone from his eyes as his father walked back in and engulfed him in a hug. They were replaced by tears and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALF WAY THERE!!
> 
> This fic will have 10 chapters and an epilogue, unless i decided to make it into a series (which is unlikely at this stage) in which case it'll only have 10 chapters.
> 
> I am also not happy with Stiles and Peter's interactions, or Erica, Isaac and Boyd's introductions so i may come back and re write this chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In this chapter Stiles talks about death and dying...it's not quite suicidal but it is along those lines, so please, PLEASE, don't read this if it'll trigger you. There is also rape aftermath. 
> 
> Also need to give a massive shout out to IronRoseWriter for helping me fix chapter 6 (which is edited btw, nothing that will majorly effect the plot though) and editing this chapter. You should definitely check out her works, she's awesome!

****Melissa was an angel. She worked her nurse magic and got to get Stiles moved into Scott’s hospital room. Granted Scott was leaving in the morning and Stiles would be required to stay at least until the end of the week, but he took his small victories where he could.

His dad and Kira came to visit them **,** but both had to leave after visiting hours where up. Laura ducked into his room shortly after to tell him that Isaac would be down the hall until morning and that Derek would probably stay the night with him. Stiles didn’t text him though. Laura had told him about the pictures Peter had sent Stiles, so how could he ever face Derek again?

Logically he knew that Derek had been through the same stuff as he did at the hands of Peter, but that didn’t stop his irrational cloud of emotions to come storming through. He felt foreign in his own skin, like he could still feel Peter’s cum dripping down his legs when he stood, or down his throat whenever he drank a glass of water. He felt useless. He should have fought more, not let Peter’s word affect him as much. But Peter would have hurt him more, would have killed him. Stiles wondered if Derek would have preferred that, losing his boyfriend as opposed to keeping a tainted one. If his father would have preferred asking the coroner for a cause of death, like he’d done emotionlessly so many time before, as opposed to the grief in his eye’s as Parrish brought up the rape kit results while questioning Stiles.

He wondered if Derek still wanted him as a boyfriend after how weak he’d seen him, or if his father still saw him as a son after he refused to talk about what happened. He wondered if maybe it would have been such a bad thing if Peter had actually killed him.

He was lucky though, that Scott was there with him, keeping him company and not letting his mind stray to those places, if even just for the night. Scott, his best bud, who also didn’t push when Stiles didn’t want to talk about why he was in hospital, or why he kept flinching at loud noises.

He talked animatedly about Kira and how cute her clumsiness was on their most recent date and showed Stiles the postcard Allison sent him from her Gymnastics competition in Lille, France. Stiles, in turn, talked about Derek taking him to dinner with his sister. Derek and Stiles agreed that although they would keep their relationship a secret, they could tell one person, so that they have a confidant each. Boyd was Derek’s and Scott was Stiles’.

“You met the family bro, it just got serious.” Scott said as Stiles finished talking about the monstrosity Laura concocted in the kitchen and called dinner that night.

“Dude. It was always serious…though it was finally nice to meet someone in his life. Like I get it, I fell for the mysterious bad boy...but it was just so hard hearing him talk about all these people in his life and not meeting a single one.”

“I mean it's the same for him right? You never introduced him to anyone in your life right? OMG, you should totally introduce him to me!” Scott exclaimed excitedly. “I’d charm the pants off of him. Make it easy access for you.” He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Please. One look at who I call a best friend and he’ll break up with me on the spot…” And there he was back on that train again. Scott frowned at the change of tone, and changed the subject to the newest Halo game.

\--- 

The morning was definitely lonelier when Scott was discharged. All his other friends were in school, and Derek…

Well the good news was that his dad had taken the next few days off work and they had just journeyed to the cafeteria for lunch. Stiles admitted it was nice to finally eat a meal without feeling Peter choking him. Once they got back into his room, his father helped Stiles back into his bed and planted himself in the chair beside Stiles’ bed.

“Son, I know yesterday you told Parrish you didn’t want to talk about who did this…just how you were taken and rescued…but I-…well the department…Hell, I need to know what happened kiddo.” He said, his voice breaking as he confronted his only son.

Stiles response was to just take a deep breath and stare determinately at the wall. He wanted to tell his dad, for him to hold him, comfort him, to tell him it’ll all be alright. But how could he explain what happened with ratting out Derek for his part in this? It was bad enough he had to lie to his father about Laura. Thankfully, his father seemed to not press the matter further.

\--- 

It was Saturday by the time he finally got discharged from hospital. He had felt as though it was more than a week ago, when he strolled, carefree, into Derek’s apartment, untouched by this underworld drama.

His dad, unfortunately **,** had to go back to work to sort out stuff at the station, and although Stiles would miss his company, he was happy to not have to hear his father ask if he was ready to talk every day. Parrish, his father’s favourite detective at the precinct, had the day off, which meant he felt the need to stay with Stiles while his dad was at work.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” he mumbled as he watched his dad leave.

“I’m not babysitting you Stiles, I’m looking after you. You’re still quite injured and only 16. Plus you shouldn’t really have to be by yourself right now…”

“Whatever, I’ll be in my room catching up on the stuff Scott had dropped off.”

He walked up the stairs and into his room before sinking onto his bed. He didn’t want Parrish here to look after him, he wanted Derek. But Derek would never want him again. He released the shaky breath he was hold and reached for his phone, find a text message.

**Unknown:** My brother is an idiot. Please talk some sense into him.

He didn’t recognise the number. For a second he thought it had to be the wrong number, who would want them to talk to their brothers anyways? But then he remember Laura at the hospital, trying to gently suggest Stiles talk to Derek. 

He texted them backed asking if they were Laura, before turning to his chemistry work. Harris would take too much pleasure in getting him trouble for not handing in his lab  report. 

An hour later he was so engrossed in his calculus worksheet that he almost didn’t hear his message tone.

**Unknown:** Yeah! Shit, sorry! I stole your number from Derek’s phone

Stiles hesitated for a moment before saving her number. He didn’t really know why since Derek was probably going to break up with him soon anyway.

**Laura:** Call Derek though!

**Stiles:** Why?

He was suspicious of why she felt he needed to talk to Derek so badly, and couldn’t Derek call if he wanted to? It had been three days of radio silence on his part.

**Laura:** He is wallowing in self-pity. If he cries into another one of my couch cushions I swear I will castrate him. Call him, if only for his own safety. 

Well whatever he was expecting…that was not it. He thumbs through his contacts trying to find Derek’s. He pauses  for a second, unsure if he should call or not and wondered if Laura was lying to him, he did only meet her once after all…

But then, he thought, if Derek wanted to break up with him, why drag it out? So, Stiles called Derek. He answered on the third ring.

“Stiles?! What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?” He was not expecting to get bombarded with so many questions or the concern in Derek’s voice. He was bracing himself for disgust. He vaguely hears someone telling him to “ _Let him speak!”_ before he responds.

“I urh…I just wanted to hear your voice,” He admitted quietly, surprised by the confession. “I know it’s only been three days, and that sounds needy-”

“Hey, no it doesn’t Stiles. God I’ve been such a bad boyfriend…I was just…God Stiles, I was just so scared that you’d want nothing to do with me.”

“Wait…what?!” Why would Stiles ever break up with a badass Greek god like Derek? That make absolutely no sense. “I thought you wanted to break up with me!”

“Why would I do that? You’re the best thing to happen to me in months. How do you not hate me for what I made you endure?” His voice cracking towards the end, the sound made Stiles heart feel heavy. 

“Peter. What Peter made me endure. Not you Derek. You saved me remember?”

“Why did think I hated you?” Derek asked quietly after a few minutes silence.

“Because…with Peter…I-…I didn’t stop him. Because I’m useless Derek and I let him...” He didn’t even realise he was crying until the tears were pouring down his face.

“You’re not useless Stiles. You fought back, I didn’t…”

“Derek! Don’t speak like that! You-”

“Why not Stiles? You are.” He voice was so broken, so bare. “Do you need me to come over tonight?” He asked shyly, a tone that was so unlike him.

“I wish, I could use your cuddles right now. But one of my dad’s detectives is babysitting me and I don’t think that will go down well.”

“Can I take you on a date than? A proper one, not just hiding at each other’s places?”

“Hey I quite like hiding at each other’s places, and you love my movie commentary. Don’t lie.”

“Stiles.” He said in an exasperated tone, but Stiles could hear the smile in his voice and god if it wasn’t doing thing to him knowing he was the one who put it there.

“Yes, Derek. I would like very much for you to take me on a date. Wine and dine the shit out of me!” And hell if he wasn’t smiling now.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Things had calmed down on the gang front. Peter hadn’t attacked Deucalion, but Derek felt that was because he was really feeling the losses from Deucalion’s attack on the cash and drug houses just over a week ago. It took years to set up those locations, find the people and not to mention the countless hours sourcing the drugs or the value of the money actually stolen (which was well into the millions). I raids on Deucalion's side went effortlessly and in turn he was delighted with their haul. It meant that he didn’t mind leaving Peter alone while he celebrated a little.

With everything that had happened that week, Derek was happy for the break. It meant he could focus on Stiles. He couldn’t wait until Wednesday night. It was when Stiles and Derek agreed that he would be well enough to actually leave his house and go on a date. Derek remembered what Stiles did when he first meet Laura and made a note to stop at the upscale florist close by Stiles’ neighbourhood. The bouquet sat on the front seat of his Camaro, and he couldn’t help glancing at it every five seconds.

He was nervous, but also strangely calm. Stiles hadn’t run from him afterPeter tortured him, so he probably wouldn’t leave over a single bad date. That being said, Stiles deserved to have a nice time tonight and Derek want to give him that.

He pulled up in front of Stiles’ house and took a deep breath. He contemplated just texting Stiles and telling him to come meet him outside, but he knew Stiles dad was working late tonight. He summoned his courage and headed for the door, knocked twice and waited, straightening out his shirt to keep his fingers busy. Stiles answered not long after, wearing a black undershirt, a tight navy flannel ) shirt and black skinny jeans. Derek had warned him to dress casual, but he had not expected the sexy sight in front of him. He suddenly felt under dressed in his leather jacket and faded denim jeans. Stiles stared at Derek nervously, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his flannel. It was a mirror image of Derek not one second ago.

“I look stupid, I should go change.” He said blushing more. Derek knew from experience that the blush continued down Stiles’ chest and could barely restrain himself  from ripping his shirt off and following the scarlet colour with his mouth. Barely.

“I know you said casual…but my friend Lydia was here before, checking up on me and I may have told her she had to leave because I had a date than she raided my closet for something that was ‘casual but also sexy’ and I let her talk me-”

“Please don’t change. You look amazing.” Derek blurted out. Evidently it was his turn to blush, though it was worth it for the smile it put on Stiles face. “You ready?”

Stiles nodded and locked the house, before following him to his car. Derek rounded the car to reach the driver’s side, before noticing Stiles’ hesitation to sit down.

“Are the flowers on my seat for me? Or…?” He asked with a cheeky smirk on his face.

_ Fuck. THE FLOWERS! _ How the hell did he forget them?!

“They’re wonderful Derek.” Stiles said, his smirk replaced witha soft, genuine smile.

“Is it that obvious I don’t do this often?” Derek said as they both got into the car, his blush returning in full force.

\--- 

Stiles’ animated talking filled the silence of Derek’s car. They stopped by Stiles’ favourite diner to pick up some curly fries on the way to the drive in movie. Derek quite enjoyed the wide eyed stare Stiles had, as he saw the listing of what was playing tonight: Star Wars IV.

“You know, this is not exactly what I had in mind when I said ‘wine or dine me’.”

“One, you’re not old enough to drink. Two, I’m not even old enough to buy wine. Three, am I not dining you?” Derek said as he handed Stiles his curly fries to stop his pouting.

“Laura could do it for you,” Stiles suggested, taking his fries and shoving them into his mouth. “Buy the wine, I mean.”

“Laura would laugh at me for a good five minutes before just walking away.” Derek replied bitterly.

“Your telling me, that the big bad Derek Hale can’t get his hands on some alcohol?” Stiles said, after finally chewing on the monstrous amount of fries in his mouth. It reminded Derek of something else of a monstrous length fits in that mouth.

“That’s not what I said. I want to do everything right by you Stiles, not go about the dodgy life I’m living.” 

Stiles opened his mouth slightly in shock. He put the fries down and went back to toying with his shirt. “Scott suggested that maybe I should introduce you to more people in my life…would you want that?”

“Of course I’d want that Stiles, but would you be okay doing that? I mean you’re a police captain’s son and I’m a criminal...”

“As long as you don’t hurt me, Scott doesn’t care.”

Derek remains silent. The prospect of meeting the infamous Scott overwhelmed him. He still couldn’t process that Stiles still wanted him, heck he was reminded of what he forced Stiles to go through by the fading bruises and occasional whimpers Stiles lets out when he moved too suddenly. They texted regularly since the night Stiles called, and talk over Skype nightly to let go of the demons Peter gave them. It was slow progress, but they both agreed that they wouldn’t bring it up tonight, tonight they were two regular teens that didn’t have the weight of the world on their shoulders.

“Come on,” Derek said instead, getting out of the car.

“Where are we going? Derek, you know this is a drive in theatre, right?”

Derek ignored him and sat on the hood of his car, back leaning against the front windshield.  It wasn’t a partially chilly night and the stars were shining in full force. It wasn’t long before Stiles joined him, having a little bit more trouble because of his injuries, but snuggling into Derek as the opening credit began to roll.

“Its way less claustrophobic out here,” He whispers into Derek’s neck where his is nuzzled. Derek just smiled down at his boyfriend, thanking the stars that he had him.

\--- 

There was nothing that could keep the smile off of Stiles’ face as they drove back. He had spent the majority of the car ride back talking in extensive detail about all the behind the scenes and the now outdated special effects that had gone into making the original Star Wars Trilogies. Derek didn’t mind, the more passionate Stiles got the more Derek was able to forget the past week, and Stiles did not seem to mind the one sided dialogue, jumping from one topic to another so quickly. Eventually, Derek had given up keeping track and just allowed the sound of Stiles voice calm him.

“We’re here,” he said, interrupting Stiles’ rambling of the scene he was currently analysing. 

“Wanna come in? Dad’s still going to be at work for a bit…”

Instead of answering, Derek cut the ignition and followed Stiles out. He let Stiles unlock the door, before grabbing his arm and drawing him in for a searing kiss. Stiles let him slide into his mouth with ease, as he pulled Derek into the house. Derek was more than obliged to follow, walking Stiles back into the house and shutting the door behind him.

Derek let his hands wander down to Stiles’ thighs and lifted him up as they approached the stairs. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s hips and moaned into the kiss as Derek began kneading his ass. Derek pushed him into the wall as they reached the door to his bedroom allowing them to break apart for air.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I’m happy to wait…” Derek asked, concerned about the effects this would have with triggering memories of Peter.

“You’re not him. I can feel the difference.”

“That probably because we haven’t done anything Peter did to you. Stiles, I’m serious, it took me years to be intimate with someone again without getting triggered.” The concern was evident in Derek’s tone as his thumb rubbed lazy circles into his ass cheeks.

“That was your first time having sex, but Peter didn’t take that from me. I know how good it can be with you and I will not let Peter take this from me.” Derek looked like he was about to interject, but Stiles simply drew his fingers to Derek’s wet lips to silence him. “You had _years_ of abuse with Peter, I had a night and yes I know it’s still traumatic and it probably will trigger me, but I trust you. I know if I say the word, or even if I don’t, you would sense my discomfort and would stop. I want this Derek. I’m ready.”

Stiles didn’t wait a minute longer before reigniting the kiss, intensifying its passion. He pulled at Derek’s hair as he bit down on his neck. 

“Bed Derek. Now.” 

\--- 

Captain Stilinski was an overworked man, but there were some rare occasions when he would get the off work early, like say when his son was the victim of a heinous crime which was yet to be solved. In fact, his detective pretty much chased him out of  _ his _ precinct and made threatening remarks about things that would happen to him if he did not get his ass back home and look after his little boy, who’d pretty much grown up with half the people at the station.

He was worried when he found the door to his house unlocked, fear starting to pool in his stomach. Stiles’ jeep was in the driveway but that didn’t mean anything. God he could not bear the thought of Stiles going through what he did again.

He rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time when he heard it. A whimper coming from Stiles’ room. His muscles were tensed for a fight when he burst into his son’s room, unprepared for the sight in front of him.

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY IS GOING ON HERE?!”

The duo split apart as soon as he spoke, but not soon enough for him to un-see a man he knew all too well, naked and leaning over his also naked and very underage son. Stiles’ dick had disappeared into the felon’s mouth and two of Derek Hale’s fingers were inside his SIXTEEN YEAR OLD SON’S ASS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shout out to [IronRoseWriter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IronRoseWriter/pseuds/IronRoseWriter) for being my motivation to finish this chapter after getting a bit of writer's block and for fixing it up and making it readable!

When Captain Stilinski began his day, he had not expected to walk in on his son having sex with a known and hardened criminal. Heck, at this point he was just happy that both their erections had disappeared as soon as he announced himself. He was sure his heart would just not be able to handle that.

His son was looking back at him, wide eyed, stark naked **,** and mortified. Hale at least had the decency to use Stiles’ thin sheets to cover up, though he looked like he was scoping the room for possible exits.

“I’m going to give you both five minutes to get dressed and meet me downstairs. Don’t even think about running Hale **.** I know where you live.” He started off in his calm and authoritative policeman voice, but it transformed into threatening at the end.

\---

The Captain was still processing what he had seen, when his son the accompanying felon came down. They sat down, but Captain Stilinski was not about to let them get comfortable.

“So Stiles **,** explain to me what was going on in there?”

“Would you believe me if I said I spiked you coffee this morning, and this is all some trip?” His son replied with a weak attempt at his cheeky humour.

“This is not funny Stiles.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to avoid yelling. “Do you even know who that man is?”

Hale shifted uncomfortably on the couch, not willing to get in between the father **-** son discussion. Stiles just cringed and for once in his life was at a loss for words.

“I just…I need to know, was he the one who…” He voice was now significantly softer as he crouched in front of his son, turning from angry to concern as a realisation struck him.

“What?! Dad no-” Stiles begins to protest.

“Because if this was all some domestic violence episode, I can help you son **.** We can make sure it’ll never happen again, that he can’t do it to anyone again. I can-”

“Dad!” Stiles shouts. “It wasn’t him, Derek would never…”

For the first time, the Captain truly looked at Derek Hale - not as a criminal, but as a victim of circumstance. Derek had gone from fidgety and awkward, to fearful and sad. The kind of sadness that he saw in his own eyes every day in the mirror when he lost his wife.

“Be honest with me **,** Hale, did you hurt my boy?”

“No, I would never sir.” Derek said.

“Did you cause him to get hurt?” The Captain asked, trying to think of another reason Stiles would refuse to talk about what happened.

“Dad! That’s not fair!”

“I think I did, sir.” Stiles and Derek answered at the same time.

And just like that the whole room was silent. The conflicting answers confirmed that there was something deeper there, but he didn’t know what to think or how to process this news. He did know that whatever happened to his son, Derek was definitely involved.

The Captain sighed. He looked up at Stiles and said, “I need to know everything, and from the start.”

The duo shared a hesitant look, before Stiles started to explain.

“Well…I met Derek a few months back, when I was shopping with Heather and Kira. We started dating secretly shortly after…. **”** The Captain sent him an unimpressed look. “Oh come on Dad! Don’t look at me like that! I didn’t know who he was at the start! By the time I figured it out, I was already invested. I swear he isn’t like what his file said…and for what it’s worth **,** he actually saved me from what happened last week.”

 **“** Stiles!” Captain Stilinski interjects, trying to get his son back on track.

“Sorry **.** Anyway, we started dating, and then last week Derek’s psycho uncle came back into town-”

“Peter Hale. I’m all too aware, given the mess he’s made,” The Captain eyed Derek accusingly. Logically, he knew Derek and his uncle were not on speaking terms, he had read the reports after all. But right here, right now, staring at his straight A’s son…. Derek represented all criminals, his uncle included, no matter how estranged.

“You know what Captain Stilinski,” Derek said angrily, standing up to confront the man. “I am tired for being blamed for everything. I am tired of righteous people like you blaming me for all that’s bad in this world **.** For teachers at school blaming me for not being interested in the papers in front of me because I had real shit going on in my life. I’m tired of people blaming me for Peter’s crimes because of the blood we share **.** Or Peter blaming me for his own action, because how can I being sitting there so enticingly and not be asking for it. Because how could I be so friendly with the waitress if I wasn’t trying to flirt with her. Because I should have known that Laura would get hurt if I tried to run away from him. Because. Obviously. IT’S. ALWAYS. MY. FAULT!”

Derek’s tirade lost fuel quickly, and he slumped back on the couch **,** holding his head in his hands.

“But mostly, I’m tired of blaming myself for what Peter did to Stiles…” His voice was so quiet, so broken that Captain Stilinski almost didn’t hear it. Stiles definitely did though.

“Derek…Hey, Derek look at me.” He said, cupping Derek’s cheeks and guiding it upwards. “I never blamed you, not when he took me, not when hit me **,** not when he…Jesus **,** I thought I made that clear when I called you afterwards!”

The silence that followed was deafening for the Captain, who was still trying to process everything Derek had just admitted to.

“I’m sorry. For just assuming, and I’m sorry you had to go through all that, son.” It wasn’t much, but Derek felt the sincerity in the Captain’s words.

“It’s ok, Stiles has actually been helping me deal with it.”

“Now that I am proud to hear,” he said regarding his son with pride. Stiles beamed at his father, drawing Derek closer into an embrace. “But doesn’t change things with Stiles. You owe him more than that. You can do one of two things, you can continue with your life in crime, but you have to leave my son alone or you can turn state’s evidence and give Stiles the life he, and I think you as well, deserve.

“I want you to think about this long and hard, because if you take the latter, you won’t get a third chance. You have to give up all criminal activities no matter how small and harmless you feel they are, and that will be difficult for you - growing up and rationalising crime from a young age.

Captain Stilinski sighed again. “As much as it pains me to say it, I think Stiles is good for you. I think he is an anchor to your moral compass, and if you do go back to crime, do you really want to lose that? The coldness will harden you, and you’ll slowly lose touch with your morality. You’ll turn into your uncle.”

“I know.” Derek said. **“** It’s a thought that has scared me since I joined Deucalion’s gang. But the more time I spend with Stiles, the less I wonder how close I am to that line. It’s going to be hard at first but the decision is easy.” Derek said turning to Stiles and tightening his grip on Stiles hand. “I chose Stiles. I will always chose Stiles. **”**

“Hell kid,” Captain Stilinski said with a teasing smile, regarding Stiles once again. “You sure don’t do anything but halves do you?”

\---

Not long after their discussion, Captain Stilinski got on the line with District Attorney Natalie Martin, with the news that he had managed to convince Derek Hale, a man with enough intimate knowledge of not one, but two of the most ruthless gangs that state has ever seen, to turn states evidence. She came to his house an hour later with testimony contracts, including post-trial witness protection for Derek and his sister, as well as the three gang members who turned with him.

Derek had left shortly before the DA arrived to get the pictures sent from Peter when Stiles was taken and pick up his gang mates whom also agreed to testify alongside Derek.

That’s why Captain Stilinski, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, Laura Hale, Natalie Martin, and Detective Parrish, the officer in charge of investigating Deucalion’s gang, were all seated in the Captain’s office discussion matters on the case. The Captain knew that even though he chased his son out of the room, that Stiles was probably eavesdropping on the conversation from not too far away.

“You’ll need to wear a wire for this to work, Mr Hale.” D.A. Martin said as they were wrapping up. They were all aware that getting caught wearing a wire would result in a death sentence, even with the trust Derek had built with both men. But if they wanted to bring down two of the top dogs, they would have to make sure they had enough evidence to make the charges stick, and most their evidence right now was testimonies.

“I can handle it.” Derek said. “As long as this will all be over soon.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me so long to finally get this out, but if you guys had seen the first draft you'd be happy that [IronRoseWriter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IronRoseWriter) pushed me to do better.
> 
> Speaking of which, this chapter was so heavily edited i feel that half it's writing credit should go to her. She is truly amazing with words!
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter was work the wait!

Stiles was a nervous wreck all throughout the school day. He knew Derek and his dad were going to try and catch Deucalion today and that sort of stress always threw him off. Not even his adderall could help him focus at this point.

That was probably why he didn’t notice Laura until she called his name.

“Hey Stiles,” she called out. Laura looked effortlessly elegant amongst the crowd of hormonal teens as she leaned against the chain link fence surround the school’s basketball courts. 

Stiles turned and started towards her. “Hi Laura,” he greeted.

“You want to introduce me to your friend here?” she asked with a light smile.

Stiles blinked. He had almost forgotten Scott was even with him. “Oh, right.” Stiles let out an embarrassed chuckle. “This is Scott, my best friend. Scott this is Laura--”

“Derek’s sister! It’s nice to meet you!” Scott interrupted. His face strongly resembled an overexcited puppy.

“Oh my god! He is almost as adorable as you are!” Laura cooed, standing straighter to greet the two boys. Before Stiles could even ask if Derek sent her to babysit him, his least favourite jock interrupted. 

“Who are you?” Jackson demanded.

Stiles realised that Laura’s presence was attracting a lot of attention from the school yard - specifically, Jackson and his friends. He scanned their faces. Danny looked bored while Lydia seemed to be intrigued by Laura. Jackson was downright furious. 

“Mhm, none of your business, tough guy. And neither is Stiles anymore,” Laura replies sharply, eying Jackson up and down. “He deserves better.” 

Stiles realised that he probably hadn’t been giving Laura enough credit. Stiles had mentioned secretly dating an arsehole at school; Jackson’s territorial behaviour must have given him away. She had obviously put two and two together. 

Lydia’s intrigue turned to shock - not that Jackson was paying enough attention to her to even notice.

“Pfft, and you honestly think that’s you?” Jackson countered as his glare turned from furious to venomous. Laura retaliated by grabbing Stiles by the waist and pulling him close possessively.

“Well, I’m not afraid of showing that his mine, unlike some people,” she all but purrs into Stiles neck. “And second, I don’t treat him like an arsehole would.”

“Jackson, what’s she talking about?” Lydia asked. She nudged Jackson’s side as if to remind him that she was there.

“Nothing.” Jackson says through clenched teeth, his attention solely on Laura and Stiles.

“Oh honey, you didn’t know?” Laura began in a condescending tone. “Lover boy used to sleep with Stiles, until decided he wanted to fuck Stiles over. And after that? He had the audacity to be jealous when Stiles moved on,” she shook her head and sighed. “What can I say? Some people stick to their caveman roots more than others.”

“Stiles?” Lydia asked. Her watery eyes pleaded with Stiles to refute any of it. Stiles glanced away, and that was enough confirmation for Lydia. The would-be tears disappeared, replaced by a tight lipped grimace. She slapped Jackson in the face and muttered something about airheaded jerks before storming off.

“Lyds!” Stiles yelled, as he started off after her.

“Not today, Stiles.” Laura said as she grabbed his arm before he could follow Lydia. 

“But Lydia’s upset…” he protested weakly.

“And your life is in danger,” Laura replied as she dragged Stiles to her car. “She’s a strong girl, her ego will recover. She’ll probably be back with that prick by tomorrow, if that was even a break up. Now come on, your dad sent me to make sure you go straight home.”

Stiles pouted. “He just doesn’t want me to meddle with his operation.”

“No. I’m pretty sure he just doesn’t want you messing around with Derek while he’s in handcuffs,” Laura teased.

“Ew!” squealed Scott. “I did NOT need to hear that.”  

Stiles blushed profusely, though that doesn’t stop him from wondering about all the fun he could have with Derek once this whole mess was over and done with.

\---

“Derek,” Deucalion greeted as he entered their drug and weapons warehouse. Derek just nodded in return.. He spotted the twins, Jennifer, and Chris Argent, their long-term arms dealer. Yesterday, Derek learned that Chris was actually an undercover FBI agent and it gave him comfort to know he had back up if things went south. He had always liked Chris, and enjoyed working with him when he had the chance.

“Where is everyone else?” Derek asked,standing next to the twins.

“Taking care of something else for me,” Deucalion replied cryptically.

“Something that doesn’t require your top officers?” Derek questioned. This was strange behavior from Deucalion. Derek worried that he may of already figured out their plan and this was a trap.

“Does it matter?” Deucalion snapped. “I’ve gathered all those who I actually trust in this room for an important reason and I’d like to discuss it that if it’s ok.”

Derek found it ironic, considering that Chris and himself were wired. He also knew from his dealing with Jennifer that she was not as loyal as Deucalion believed. She was merely a snake lying in wait for her opportunity to take over.

“This is it? This is your inner circle?” Chris asked curiously.

“You two are awfully chatty today, for men normally of few words,” Deucalion said before turning back to the others in the room. “Someone is feeding information to the FBI and my police contact doesn’t have the reach to figure out who they are. Anyone not here right now could be that mole, and I need them found. Now.”

Derek wondered if it was actually the other way around. It was highly possible that the people Deucalion truly suspected were in the room right now and he was trying to figure out who they were. If he had the right detectives on his payroll it wouldn’t be hard for him to figure out that there was a police informant, as well as an undercover FBI agent. However, unless Deucalion’s informants were Detective Parish or the Captain himself, Derek probably wasn’t on the suspect list.

“Can I nominate that bitch, Eva?” Jenifer suggested coldly. 

“It was Eva’s blood-thirstiness that lead to the successful raid on Peter’s drug den and cash house,” Derek countered, trying to guide the conversion into an area where he could get a confession. 

“Technically that was your advice, Hale,” Ethan interjected from beside him.

“Under Eva’s direction. I think she’s pretty safe,” Chris replied.

“I still think it’s her,” Jennifer shrugged, lighting a cigarette held loosely between her lips. 

“There is a reason she’s not here,” Deucalion stated, stalking forward to stand alongside Derek and the twins. “Yes, she has reasonably proven her worth, but her past is dodgy at best. When she killed a rival drug dealer earlier this year, she remained in custody for nearly a week before she was released. That timing is very suspicious.” 

“But she’s always been loyal,” Aiden said, addressing his boss.

“Simply because she has never appeared to be traitorous does not make her so,” his boss said, tilting his head consideringly. 

Jennifer took a long drag of her cigarette, before adding, “Plus she’s a bitch.”

“Yes, thank you Jennifer for pointing that out again,” Deucalion sighed.

“When we killed that copper, what-his-name, she went suspiciously quiet for a few days. Screams rat to me,” Jennifer continued trying to convince them of Eva’s guilt. Derek and Chris shared a glance. An admission to killing a cop was a good start, but a confession like that would only take down Deucalion. They needed something that would take out as many of the top enforcers as possible if they wanted to dismantle the syndicate.

“You mean when  _ you _ and Deucalion killed Detective Cassidy?” Derek clarified for the recordings. 

“Yeah. That was fun,” Jennifer said with a wicked grin.

“And effective. Cassidy was close to figuring out our smuggling operation. Now they’re oblivious to our use of the channels to smuggle arms and drugs,” Chris said, manipulating the conversation to get more of a confession.

“And now Ethan, Eva and I have unobstructed access to grade A heroin,” Aiden added smugly.

For once, Derek was glad that Peter had raised him to have such a good poker face, because otherwise he might have had trouble hiding his excitement.

They had just caught Deucalion and Jennifer for murder of a police officer and the twins and Eva for drug smuggling with the intent to distribute. That was all they need to incarcerate the leaders. Then the police could slowly begin to extract information to break down their operation. 

Chris signaled the cops. Within seconds, the police deployed flash grenades. Derek covered his eyes at the last possible second. The room lit up with blinding light. He quickly oriented himself as the others stumbled around.

He felt nothing as the police swarmed the warehouse. He did nothing as Deucalion struggled against his arresting officer or as Jennifer tried to sneak out the back only to run straight into Parrish. Derek was tackled to the ground by an officer.

In the privacy of a squad car, Derek handed his wire back to Detective Parrish. There were still a some details that needed ironing out before his meeting with Peter. In order to convince his uncle that he wasn’t the one who betrayed Deucalion, Derek would need to be in police custody for at least a few days. 

It bought them a little more time to straighten out the details and allowed them to come up with a better plan of attack. Snaring Peter would be much harder. While Deucalion was cold blooded and impulsive, Peter was intelligent and calculating - a far greater foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for the Peter/Derek stand-off?!  
> Hopefully it's not as long of a wait this time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys - I know its been almost a full year since i posted chapter 10 but things became really hectic and I have no idea where that time went...  
> To be honest this is not my best work and really not even anywhere near it. As such, i have lost motivation to finish this fic  
> I may go back and fix up all the errors and rewrite most of the scenes when i get time....but until then here is the first draft of the final chapter i never got around to finishing.
> 
> Massive shout out to my beta (IronRoseWriter) who increase the quality of my writing and fixed my numerous spelling and grammar mistakes. This fic would not have even been half of what it is know if it wasn't for her

It had been Peter who initially texted Derek. Usually when Peter tried to act like he was still a part of Derek’s family, Derek would tell him just where he could shove it. But this time was different, this time Stiles’ father and the DA needed an excuse for him to see his ‘uncle’.

That is how Derek ended up here, standing alone in the garage where he works an honest wage. There were client’s cars, still suspended one the hydraulic lifts and a smattering of discarded tools but apart from that, it looked nothing like mechanic’s garage he works in.

It felt colder, more sinister tonight. Though that could have also been the anticipation of finally being able to rid the biggest vermin from his life.

 “Ahhh Derek…” Peter greets him, as he enters from the back.

“Peter.” Derek managed despite his nerves,

“Do you like my choice in venue?” Peter replies suavely, unfazed by Derek’s tenseness. “I could have chosen a strip club, or bar. It would have been much more fun...though this is poetic is it not?”

The latter question was aimed at the silent figure behind him. It worried Derek that he had not even noticed anyone else walk in after his Peter.

 “Meredith.” Derek grunted, before addressing his uncle one more. “Should I be worried she’s here?”

“Oh Derek, you wound me!” She cried with mock hurt. “You know what you could do to make it better…?”

“Now Meredith, let’s not get distracted here.” Peter interjected once more. “Derek, I wanted to talk about what happened with Stiles. The whole incident ended so messily.”

“MESSILY?! I should rip your teeth out for what you did to Stiles!” Derek managed to say through clenched teeth. His fists were curled and all his muscles tensed, screaming at him to make good on his threat.

“No need to be dramatic, boy.” Peter said, unfazed by a now growling Derek. “He survived. And he would not have been there in the first place, had you simply done as you were told. Something I thought I had taught you from an early age. Clearly I was mistaken, but being the proactive man I am, I sought to rectify the situation.”

“You’re lucky that’s all he did after the mess you cause us in Dayton.” Meredith said, referencing Deucalion’s hit on the drug and cash house. She had slowly inched closer to Derek and leaned into Derek, whispering intimately into his ear, “You’ve been a bad bad boy, Derek. You always did know just know how to turn me on like that?”

Derek tried to ignore her. “Deucalion stole from you. Not me. It’s just one of the risks you take being a criminal.” Said Derek, trying and failing to back away from Meredith. “Stiles was not a part of this world, you had no right--”

“Oh I had every right. The second you dragged him in, _I had the right.”_ Peter took a calming breath and leaned back against the tool’s shelf. “But we are getting distracted dear nephew. I wanted to talk to you about Kali and Ennis.”

“What about them?” Derek said, fighting to push away his anger, and focusing on getting a confession from Peter.

“I didn’t send Meredith in to kill them to simply unnerve Deucalion. They were an attempt to cripple him, you know? Make him run around like a headless chicken, so you could see that I would provide a more stable environment for you.”

 “So it was all about me, huh? Nothing to do with revenge or your unquenchable need for bloodshed?” Derek spat sarcastically.

“Icing on the cake dear boy.” Peter said, gazing at him with calculating eyes. “Although I guess it should not matter seeing as Deucalion and his stooges were arrested this afternoon.”

“Trumped up charges, they won’t have enough to hold him for long.” Derek said with confidence. He kept his facial expression neutral, knowing that Peter was trying to draw a reaction out of him and had no valid reason to suspect him.

“Oh, we could give the detectives an anonymous tip or two,” Meredith said letting her hand roam freely around Derek’s chest. “Or we could just save ourselves the trouble and just give you straight to them,” she said as she ripped the wire straight out of his shirt.

\----

In the police surveillance van, Captain Stilinski could not stop flinching as his son’s name kept being brought up. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and saw a message:

 **Laura** **Hale** : I got Stiles here. We’re with Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. Just keep up your end of the deal.

The message didn’t do anything to ease his guilt about the situation. He manipulated a teenager into turning on his own blood. He even used his own son as leverage. His guilt was so deafening, he could barely hear the dialogue flowing through from the wire.

“You sure about this Martin? I mean we sent a kid up against a cold blooded animal.”

“Derek got himself into this position through no fault but his own. If he didn’t want to face danger so young, why get himself involved in a life of crime?” the DA responded coldly. She didn’t even bother to look up from the notes she was taking.

“Spoken like someone truly privileged with no comprehension of what he has been through. It’s the only life he’s ever known and his trying to make the best of it. The poor kid had a sadistic sociopath as his only parental figure for most of his life.”

“I’m not going to apologise for my upbringing, Captain,” Martin stated. “And Derek Hale is not exactly innocent. I’m sure a few of his victims and their families would not be happy that he doesn’t have to serve jail time. So, whether or not your moral compass is out of alignment, it is our job to take down the sharks. If that means a few smaller fish get taken out with them, so be it. It’s called the war on crime, there are bound to be a few causalities.”

Before the Captain could open his mouth to respond, their argument was interrupted by the sharp sound of static replacing Meredith voice.

\---

Derek attempted to push past Meredith, but his uncle saw it coming. He grabbed his nephew by his shoulder and pulled him tight. Derek tried to counter, with his momentum but it left him unbalanced instead.

Peter took advantage of Derek’s momentarily distraction by slamming him further into that back wall. Derek’s breathe was knocked out of him. He barely had a chance to recover before the older man punched him in the gut.

“You were wired boy? How foolish can you be?” Peter said, each word accentuated with another blow. “I’ll admit you were special to me, and I was willing to overlook your attempt at teenage rebellion, but this betrayal…I’m sorry, but this...This I cannot let slide.”

Peter…” Meredith said, trying to get her bosses attention. But Peter had tunnel vision.

“And just so you know,” He said, gripping Derek tightly around the throat, “After this, I’m going straight for Stiles and Laura.”

“Peter!” Meredith said more forcefully.

Peter turned his head to see police creeping into the garage. He tightened his grip the teen and yanked. Derek was pulled into his uncle’s chest. He tried to weaken his uncle’s hold but it was useless. Peter had him pinned.

It triggered Derek. The line between past and present blurred as he drifted back to his childhood. His body was trapped between Peter’s naked torso and his own bed. A place that should have felt, but that he feared more than death itself. He remembered the feeling of Peter’s muscles tensing behind him as he drew closer. He remembered how hard Peter would pull his hair back every time he wanted more.

Then he saw Stiles.

He struggled harder, picturing the rivers of crimson that marred his lover’s porcelain skin. He imagined broken whimper that would have escaped Stiles’ mouth.

 

He was so plagued by his demons, he didn’t notice the knife Peter held against his throat. He didn't remember seeing Meredith retreat behind her boss. He barely registered the Captain's voice.

“POLICE! DROP YOU WEAPONS!” Captain Stilinski yelled as he stormed in. The veteran officer lined up a clear shot. “Drop the knife, Hale.”

“Drop _your_ weapon and back off, or else Derek here will give this place a much needed accent wall,” Peter shouted. Behind him, Meredith also had her gun drawn and aimed for the closet officer, a crazed curve on her lip.

“This is not a negotiation. You are numbered.” Stilinki countered.

“I’ll kill him,” Peter growled.

“I don’t doubt you,” Captain Stilinski retorted, “but you’ll still get arrested, so what will you really achieve?”

“Vengeance,” Peter replied.

Peter’s tone brought Derek back. Acting on autopilot, he elbowed his uncle’s gut and extended his arm in the same movement, punching the older man in the groin. His other hand pushed the knife away from his throat as he turned to face his true enemy. He head-butted Peter grabbing the knife from Peter’s weakened grip and swing.

It took him a few minutes to notice the blood spilling from his former tormentor’s neck. Peter desperately tried to compress his wound, as Derek stared horrified at the bloodied knife in his hand.

“Shit!” The teen cursed as he knelt down next to his gasping uncle, trying to stem the blood. “SHIT!” He exclaimed as his action sunk further in.

He was not innocent by any means. He had beaten men less deserving of Peter of a pulp without remorse. But he had never taken a life.

“I’ve got it from here son,” the police captain said gently as another deputy guiding him away.

___

The cold air made Derek shiver as he sat at the back of the ambulance. Captain Stilinski insisted he get his minor cuts checked out by the paramedics, despite Derek’s insistence that he had been through much worse. He had been running on autopilot since he turned the knife on Peter, and just wanted to get home.

“How you doing kiddo? You hanging in there?” The captain asked as paramedics gave him the all clear.

“I’m not a kid.”

“Oh come on, you’re barely eighteen!” The captain jokes lightly but Derek was not in the mood. The Captain was not his friend. Not tonight at least.

“With what I’ve seen and done, I’m not a kid.” Derek stated numbly.

The Captain pause for a moment. It was sad but true. When he spoke next, the joking tone may have been gone from his voice, but the sympathy was still there.

“District Attorney Martin said that now that Peter and Meredith are in custody, they are going to inform Deucalion and the others about the other evidence against them tomorrow night. That means that that tomorrow morning everyone’s going into Witness Protection and will be split up and relocated. But tonight, you can all spend one last night together.” Captain Stilinski says, as he wraps one arm around Derek, and leads him to the cruiser to go to the safe house where Derek’s real family were waiting to see him again.

He wrapped a loving arm around Derek as he thought of how happy he has already made his son. The thought of Derek and Stiles together still made him press his hands to his let however.

“Dammit, where did I put my handcuffs!”


	12. Epiloge

It had been five years since the trial and Derek could not have been happier.

Meredith had been admitted into Eichen House Facility for the criminally insane, along with Peter who had managed to survive his wounds. He had been clinically dead for three minutes but much to Derek’s dismay, the medical team managed to bring him back.

Deucalion's entire network taken down. Boyd even managed to convince a few of his friends on the inside to make sure Deucalion got knocked down from once almighty drug lord to common criminal. The twins had both stood by him in jail, but everyone else was pretty happy to deserted him, with Jennifer even getting out on a technicality and leading her own gang, called The Darach’s. She also made it clear that she had no intentions of fighting Deuclion's battles for him, and Derek and his friends were safe. She even managed to find where he was in witness protection and sen him a thank you basket filled with cookies.

Derek tried to throw out the basket, fearing they were poisoned, but Laura just rolled her eyes. 

"If she found us, don't you think she would have just sent someone out here to kill you? You know...the element of surprise and what not." She explained...before she downed the entire basket in one sitting. He swore he and his sister were adopted sometimes.

 

 

Now, they had all just been given the go ahead by the field marshal’s to leave witness protection. Derek had been all to glad to happy to get rid of his alias, one **_Miguel Juarez Cinqua Tiago_** (and yes, it was a bad idea to let Stiles chose his name, but how could it resist Stiles wounded puppy eyes).

After years of restrictive communication, everyone had left their relocated positions and returned home. Derek had brought the little garage he had completed his apprenticeship in and Laura had managed to continue with her work as a legal sectary that the Marshalls had organised. She loved her new career line, especially the wardrobe that came with it.

Their two bedroom apartment was currently crammed with Erica, Boyd (who were relocated to Montana) and Isaac (who was sent to New Mexico alone), all more than to being their fresh start with their family as well as Stiles, who had just graduated from his Bachelor of Science.

He had been accepted into two post graduate course but was having trouble choosing from Forensic Science so he could follow his father or Neuroscience so he could research the disease that took his mother from him.

They were all gathered in the Terrace, enjoying the summer night, Derek, Isaac and Boyd manning the BBQ, as Stiles, Laura and Erica lounge on the couches bickering about which have the which man had the better ass.

“Burgers are ready!” Isaac announced after Laura conceded that Derek’s butt was very plump, and the perfect size or Stiles’ hand to cup.

“Oh thank god! I thought we were going to starve. I was beginning to contemplate which part of Stiles I’d like to eat first.” Erica said, taking the plate from Boyd and setting it down at the table.

“Hey! Why me?” Stiles said indignantly.

“Don’t worry babe, I’d’ve protected you.” Derek said swopping in and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “No one can eat you out but me.”

Laura looked disgusted. “EWWWWWW!!!!! DEREKKKKKK!!!! Urgh I think I just lost my appetite.”

Isaac also looked close to throwing up, but Erica and Boyd just seemed to coo at the love birds.

“Awww Derek, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that,” Erica said, before dawning a mischievous smile and continuing with, “but I’d love to get in the middle of all that. You two are seriously hot when you get all down and dirty.”

“You truly are a pervert.” Boyd said.

“Why does it sound like your proud of her being sexually perverted.” Isaac asked Boyd hesitantly.

“It makes her feistier in bed.” Boyd replied matter-of-factly.

Stiles was the first to take a seat and grab a piece of meat, before adding with a wink, “oh well in that case you are welcome to join us.”

“Stiles!” everyone but Erica chastised.

They continued their banter for the rest of their meal, managing to keep it mostly clean…when Stiles and Erica weren’t talking…But it was the way Derek always wanted to spend all of his Sunday afternoons.


End file.
